Cidhna Mine
by KhajiitWarriorSam
Summary: I thought my escape from Cidhna Mine was a sure thing, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Now I'm the only prisoner left, and Urzoga gra-Shugurz is pissed about it. She seems intent on making my life a living Oblivion, but she'll have to work her ass off if she wants to break me. Female Khajiit Dragonborn/Urzoga and mature in later chapters.
1. Cidhna Mine

I slowly wake up, my head pounding. What happened? The last thing I remember is escaping with Madanach and his Forsworn agents. I was stepping outside, saw the confrontation happening, and after that I don't remember a thing. I haven't opened my eyes, but move to rub them. That's when I feel the chains around my wrist, and in an instant I sit up and snap my eyes open. I'm back in the holding cell in Cidhna Mine, and there's a familiar someone asleep in the corner. Urzoga gra-Shugurz is sitting in a chair, her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Her soft snoring tells me she's out cold, and I quickly decide it's time to rid the world of one more Orc.

I go to get up, and feel thick chains around my ankles stopping me. I look down and see two silver cuffs around my white legs, my silky fur ruffled by the metal. I look at my hands and find the same thing, my ivory claws clipped down to a pathetic length. Looks like I won't be scratching anyone to death. I look in the metal cuff on my wrist, my ultramarine eyes gazing back at me from above my pink nose. Not a single scar mares my face, my thick snowy mane almost hiding my ears. I go back to examining my body, my white pelt occasionally ruined by smears of dirt. I ruffle my nose at the sight, then go back to looking for a way to get up and kill Urzoga. The woman must have read my thoughts because she begins to stir, slowly blinking awake.

Her face splits into a grin when she sees me, the Orc triumphantly standing up and looming over me. She takes three steps, yanks me to my feet, and throws me against the bars that lead to freedom. I hiss and glower at her, revealing my fangs. The mercenary chuckles and tells me, "Looks like the kitten got caught. That's right, your little escape plan didn't go over so well. Those damned Forsworn nearly slaughtered half the citizens, but we took them all down in the end.". Her smile fades a little as she explains, "The Jarl remembers what you did for him during the war, and allowed you to live.".

"Consider yourself lucky, I had the executioner's ax all sharpened just for you. Now, let's start over, shall we?". She clears her throat and begins, "All right, prisoner. Eyes front. You're in Cidhna Mine, again. And we expect you to earn your keep, it doesn't matter if you're the only damned prisoner. There's no resting your hide in a cell in this prison. Here, you work. You'll mine ore until you start throwing up silver bars. You got it?". I consider hissing once again, but decide to go ahead and ask a legitimate question, "When do I get out of here?". The Orc's smile returns in full force as she happily exclaims, "You won't. The Jarl has ordered a life sentence for you. Get comfortable in the dark, 'cause you'll never see the sun again." My heart sinks at the news, but I refuse to allow the Orc to see that.

I might not show it, but the Orc must see it if her growing smirk is anything to judge by. I nod in acceptance and tell her, "Fine, move.". Anger flares in the woman's eyes and she says, "Oh, no no no. As of this moment onward, I'm putting strict rules regarding new prisoners into place.". I glare at her and hiss, "I'm not a new prisoner.". The Orc simply chuckles and counters, "You are to me. Now, spread 'em". I find the entire thing ridiculous, but I stand with my legs and arms as far apart as I can. The woman quickly pats me down for weapons, removing my knife, mace, and sword.

She throws the weapons outside the cell so I can't reach them, then unlocks my shackles. I want so badly to solidly punch the woman across the face, but I restrain myself as the Orc eyes me. I expect to be let , me lose into the mine, but instead the woman says, "Strip.". I glare at the mercenary and snarl, "What?". The Orc only seems to grow happier as she says, "Strip-search and body cavity search.". I'm about to blabber on about invasion of privacy, but then I realize the Orc couldn't care less. So, I quickly take off my shoes, belt, shirt, trousers, and underwear. The Orc motions for me to turn around and commands, "Bend over.". I sigh and do as I'm told, resting the palms of my hands on the tops of my feet. However, the Orc taps my back and tells me, "Spread it.".

I grumble about how humiliating the procedure is, but the mercenary kicking my leg quickly gets me to comply. The 'guard' roughly shoves a single finger up my ass, rotating the digit before yanking it out. She repeats the process with my cunt, then smacks the back of my thigh and snarls, "Up.". I sigh and stand, nearly falling when the woman roughly shoves me away from her. I hold in my snarl as I turn around, the Orc throwing prison clothes at me. While I get dressed in the required gear, Urzoga throws my clothes out of the cell. Now the place is empty beside a filthy bed, a rickety chair, and the Orc woman.

Urzoga eyes me and snarls, "Why in oblivion are you dressed?! Strip! Strip!". In an instant I'm desperately peeling off my clothes, Urzoga sticking her head out of the cell and yelling. Six guards quickly rush to follow her commands. They bring her five gigantic buckets of water, soap, a rag, three scraps of cloth, and some shears. When they're all gone the Orc woman locks the door, then turns to me. Her grin tells me that she's about to do something I won't like. The mercenary motions for me to come near her, the shears in her hand. I swallow, but have no choice but to do as she says. The second she can reach me, the woman grabs my shoulder and flips me around. I hear the shear clicking together, and see my white locks of mane falling to the ground like snow.

When the ground around my feet is covered in hair Urzoga stops, then turns me around. The smirk unnerves me, and I reach up to pat my head. My heart beats faster, a thousand emotions pumping through me. My magnificent mane has been snipped, reduced to a few dirty strands of hair laying on the floor. Before I can do anything, the Orc snarls, "In the corner.". I do as I'm told, still rubbing my bald scalp. When I'm in the corner I turn around, about to say something to the Orc. But before I can say a single thing, the woman throws one of the freezing buckets of water on me.

I scream and bring my arms up to defend myself, the mercenary already throwing the next bucket. I splutter and hiss, shaking my wet arms at her in anger. When the second to last bucket is thrown the woman struts up to me, the bar of soap in her hand. I hiss and fight as the woman begins scrubbing my hide like she's angry at it, but she's easily stronger than me and pins me to the wall. While she rubs my skin raw she snarls, "Hold still, damn it! I need to make sure the prison stays clean, and you're absolutely filthy!". Finally, the woman pulls back and throws the two remaining buckets of water on me. All I can do is stand there, surrounded by mud and hair. The Orc chuckles at the sight and throws the scraps of cloth at me, roughly growling, "Dry yourself and dress.".

It takes a while, but eventually my fur is dry. I carefully step over the puddle of mud, somehow keeping my feet dry. As I dress the mercenary tells me, "Consider yourself lucky you have a short pelt, or else I would have had to trim it.". All the woman gave me is a shirt, trousers, and shoes. No underpants or bra, but I know better than to complain. When I'm dressed the woman walks over to me, pulling a stick of charcoal out of her pocket. I prepare for a punch as she nears me, but don't resist as she pulls my shirt away from my body. She writes _008_ on my shirt, then flips me around and I assume she does the same on the back.

She steps back and flips me around, smirking at her work. The Orc tells me, "From now on you're to be known as prisoner eight, and you will refer to yourself as such. Understand?". I want so badly to fight, but I feel so vulnerable that I simply nod. My compliance seems to please the woman because she says, "Good, now one last thing.". She pulls a thick chain from her pocket, gets on her knee, and yanks my foot to her. She ties the chain around my ankle, produces a lock from her pocket, and promptly locks the chain to my ankle. Finally, the mercenary stands up and says, "Good, you've been processed. Welcome back to Cidhna Mine, I hope you get comfortable. We're expecting some more criminals soon, but until then you're the only one.".

I expect that to be it, but the woman continues, "And I expect to meet a quota of silver equal to what we made before your interference. We got forty two ores of silver per day, that adds up to two hundred and ninety four bars a week. One thousand one hundred and seventy six bars a month. Fourteen thousand one hundred and twelve bars a year. Until you die. Got that?". I shouldn't ask what I'm about to ask, but I do anyway, "What if I get sick or injured?". Urzoga glares at me and snarls, "You make up to quota, or you better die. Now, any more questions?".

I shake my head and the woman nods her content, then tells me, "It's too late in the day to start work, but I'll wake you up early tomorrow to make up the time. I'm giving you your weekly meal tonight, so you have the energy to work hard tomorrow morning.". The woman struts over to the exit, screams through the bars, and takes a bowl from the man on the other side. She thanks him, turns to me, and chucks the food at me. I splutter as soup splashes my face, my hands barely able to catch the bowl. Urzoga laughs and tells me, "Clean yourself up before you turn in, I don't want my prisoners looking like street rats.". I hiss at her, earning myself a sharp cuff to the head. I blink away the stinging tears of pain in my eyes, focusing on the food that's in my hands.

Freezing cold potato stew, the chunks of potato yellow and bruised. I sniff the half empty bowl, the smell of rancid ingredients reaching my nose. I gag and hold the food away from my body, glaring at the Orc. Urzoga chuckles and says, "Eat up, it's also your breakfast.". She turns to leave, but turns around and sweetly says, "Don't bother going into the mine, we sealed off every single exit besides this one.". As if to prove her point she opens the cell door to the mine, then leaves as quickly as she can. When the door is shut she turns around, smiling at the sight of me slowly sitting down on the ground.

I want her to leave so I can eat, but she won't go. I give in and use my fingers to spoon some of the liquid into my mouth, choking and spitting the disgusting mixture out of my mouth. Urzoga smirks and trots away, obviously satisfied at seeing her only prisoner gagging on her dinner. When the woman leaves I put my food down, shoving it to the side. Time for a grand escape. I go over to the door, trying to find a way to unlock it. After a few minutes I realize it's useless, my claws can't open it. I'm about to pull my hands back, but two strong Orc hands wrap around my own. I scream as Urzoga tightens her grip, crushing my hands and popping the knuckles. The Orc's smiling face appears in front of mine, then the woman practically flings me further back into my cell. I hiss and crawl onto my naked bed, shivering. The woman laughs, strutting away. Well, so much for that idea. I cower and slowly lie down, trying to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Silver

I'm woken up by Urzoga kicking me in the side, the force of her foot flinging me off the bed. I grumble as I stand up, rubbing my side. The Orc tosses me a pickax, the weapon hitting me in the gut before falling to the ground. I grunt before I pick up the weapon, terrified of the glee on the guard's face. As I pick up the pickax I ask, "What time is it?". My head is pounding, I must have only been asleep for a few hours. Urzoga grins as she answers, "Two in the morning, now shut that big fat mouth of yours. You're going to mine, and I expect you to meet your quota for the day. I

n fact, I'll be monitoring you to make sure you don't try anything fishy.". I don't bother saying anything or even reacting, it would only make things worse. When the Orc realize I'm not going to answer she points at the door to the mine and snarls, "Go.". I quickly trot away, the heavy tread of the other woman following me. I once again enter the mine, and notice the fire is still burning. It probably would have been a good idea to sleep in there, it's freezing in my bed. I walk down the wooden stairs, scanning the area for a vein. I find a good one and walk over to it, already swinging my pickax. I've never been a hard worker, and I prefer sneaking everywhere I can. So, mining is extremely hard for me. Not to mention, painful. It takes me forever to finally clean the vein, all the while under Urzoga's disapproving gaze.

Fuck her, I'm doing the best I can. I move onto another vein, mining even faster. However, it's not fast enough for Urzoga. First, she begins tapping her foot on the ground. Then, she begins strumming her fingers on her armored arm. Finally, she takes some direct action. I hear the whip before I feel it, my body beginning to violently spasm and the pickax dropping from my hand. Urzoga snarls, "Faster!". I yank the pickax back up, restarting with all of my might. It's still not enough, the Orc once again bringing the whip down in a wide arch. This time I cry out, leaping to the side. Urzoga practically roars, bringing the whip down on my leg. This time I scream, "Fuck!". I manage to dodge the next blow, but not the one after that.

Urzoga doesn't stop, all the while yelling, "Faster!". Finally, I manage to yank the pickax up from the ground and resume working. I go as fast as I can, the Orc finally easing up and allowing me to work. Slowly, the pile I started begins to grow. I don't know numbers, but I think I'm near my quota. Or maybe I hit it and Urzoga is just taking advantage of the fact I can't count. My arms are burning, my back if killing me, and the lashes from Urzoga's whip are throbbing with each movement. I consider asking for a break, but decide not to. That would give Urzoga something to use against me. The only kindness the woman shows me all day is getting me a skin of water, and that's just so I don't die.

When the pile of silver ore comes up to my hips, Urzoga stops me and nods in approval. Then, she disappears. The woman returns with a large wheelbarrrow, loading it down with the ore I've mined. When that's done she snarls, "Follow me.". I do as I'm told, trailing right behind the Orc. She leads me outside, walking over to the smelter. She dumps the ore out beside it and tells me, "Our workers were killed by The Forsworn, so you'll be doing this work also.". I sigh, but start the process of turning the ore into bars of silver. It takes hours of backbreaking, sweating, and intense work, but finally I have a giant pile of gleaming steel bars.

The Orc nods her head in approval as she circles the pile, occasionally picking up a bar and inspecting it. Then, she reloads it in the wheelbarrow and once again demands I follow her. She leads me over to the smith, explaining, "Our own smith was injured by The Forsworn, and her apprentice was killed. You know what that means.". She dumps out a small amount of the bars and tells me, "Silver necklaces.". I'm a somewhat decent smith, so it's not a challenge for me to craft the simple trinkets. But it's still time-consuming. The sun is beginning to rise over the mountains when the bars are gone. Urzoga takes out a few bars, places them beside the forge, and dumps a small bag of flawless diamonds out beside the silver.

She taps me with the handle of her whip and says, "You know what to do.". I sigh, but get to work. Urzoga and I repeat the process, occasionally using different gems. It's around noon when the work is done, my shirt soaked in sweat. We have a ton of necklaces, but a decent amount of silver bars still remain. Urzoga examines all of the work with extreme approval. She picks up one of my necklaces and says, "Incredible work, these will help pay for the transportation of more prisoners and supplies. After a few years, you might be able to start paying off your debt.

You'll never be free, but you might be able to move up a little in life.". I ignore her words, resting my hands on my knees. I'm panting, my entire outfit wet from my perspiration. Urzoga puts the necklace back and tells me, "Good work prisoner eight, but not good enough. You were too slow in your performance, and shall be punished accordingly.". My head snaps up and I snarl, "Bullshit. I did all of this in the time of a few hours.". She nods and tells me, "Yes, you were suppose to do it in one.". I scream, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!". Urzoga chuckles and says, "I've seen it done before. Now, come on. Time for your punishment.". I shake my head and tell her, "Fuck you.". Her fist connects with my cheek, a hand grabbing onto my ears. I scream as I'm yanked along, my ears threatening to rip.

I'm once again surrounded by the darkness of the mine, Urzoga rushing into the cell. She slams both of the doors shut, shoves me to the ground, and begins to smash everything in the room. The chair and bed are the only things in here, but she still shatters them. Then, she forces the junk through the bars and out of the cell. She looks around at her work and a grin splits her face, the only thing in the room beside her a cowering Khajiit. She struts over to me, and before I can react she begins tearing at my clothes. I know exactly why, a naked person feels more exposed and vulnerable. I try to fight her, but I'm no match for her strength. She successfully strips me, rips my clothes to shreds, and tosses the shreds out of the cell.

She towers over me and snarls, "Do one more thing like that, and I'll sheer every single strand of fur off your body. Got that?". I shakily nod, willing the woman to leave. She does, but not before taking the bowl of cold stew. Oh well, I wouldn't have eaten it anyway. Yes I would have, I'm starving. I look around my dark cell, absolutely nothing in it besides the cold walls. I whimper and walk over to one of the stone walls, using my stump of a claw to scratch a line in the rock. There. One day down, only a few thousand more to go. I sigh and walk around the room, finding the most comfortable pile of dirt to sleep on. I settle down and close my eyes, willing the pains of the day away.

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

I can't help walking with a spring in my step, the prisoner now naked and cowering in her empty cell. That bitch nearly ruined Cidhna mine, and would have put me out of a job. Even now our pay is cut, and the demand for silver is rising. Soon enough we'll have to dig deeper into the mountain we're in, our mine almost dried out. The working conditions will be more dangerous than ever, but it must be done. However, we can't do that until we get more prisoners. We need to transfer some from Falkreath, Morthal, Dawnstar, and Winterhold. It might be a little pricey, but in this business we have to spend money to make money. However, I'll never treat those prisoners like I do prisoner eight. She nearly ruined me, and she needs to be treated like a real prisoner.

Our mistake was allowing the prisoners to roam free and socializing. Every other prisoner will have that right, and sleep by the fire in the jail. But the Khajiit will remain in solitude, and only be treated by me. I'll have to adjust things so she doesn't have a chance to socialize with other prisoners and guards, but I'll find a way to do it. I make my way to the evidence locker, interested in going through the Khajiit's belongings. The first things that catch my attention are the pieces of daedric armor, and the gigantic dragonbone warhammer. Looks like she was a bear in battle, but now she's completely defenseless. Good, she'll break and conform faster.

She doesn't have a lot of other belongings, but the ones that she does are expensive and light. Rings, necklaces, and gems. The amount of gold she had is ridiculous, the woman obviously hordes it. I estimate the value of her items and nod in approval, all of these will all bring the jail a ton of money. Usually, we leave the belongings in holding so the prisoner can get them back when they're released. But the woman is going to be here the rest of her life, so I might as well make a little bit of coin at her expense. When that's done, I put the items back in the chest and consider what to do next.

I need the woman to break, to bend at my will and conform to my wishes. I can always just beat her, but that's not good enough. I need to break her mind. Find my way inside her skull, set up camp there, and piss on everything I see. I have a few ideas, and they all seem well. I can use mock executions to terrify her, shune her when she's bad and deserves to be punished, violate deep-seated social/sexual norms and taboos to confuse her, and use extended solitary confinement to get my point across. I can always have someone rape and sexually abuse her, or do it myself if she keeps resisting. And, that's not counting the fact the court wizard is begging to have a test subject. Last I heard, he wanted to see if he could sew two people together.

He also wants to see if he can take one organ from someone and put it in someone else, but he's killed both subjects every time he's tried. And, he's been itching to see if he can make someone unable to have children through small blast of magic. All of this sounds impossible to me, but I can at least make her watch a few of the experiments. I don't want her to die, so that seems like the safest option. I suddenly yawn, remembering how I was up almost all night. I sigh and climb into bed, nuzzling against the pillow As I fall asleep I smile, thoughts of what I can do to prisoner eight running through my mind.


	3. The Breath of Life

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm barely asleep for a minute or two when I'm awoken, Urzoga practically flipping my bed over. My head is pounding, and I'm sluggish to get to my feet. Something is shoved into my hands and the Orc is saying something, but I can't quite comprehend what's going on. I shake my head and look down at the object in my hands. I'm able to squint and concentrate enough to understand what it is. A pickax. Suddenly, I'm harshly shoved and stumble backwards. I look up and see Urzoga's mouth moving, a buzzing sound blocking out her words. I haven't had a wink of sleep in two days, the escape and work keeping me up. I roughly shake my head, the guard's words finally leaking through. "**GET YOUR ASS TO WORK!**".

I blink, nod, and turn to the mine. Urzoga opens the door for me, practically kicking me out of my cell. I expect the woman to follow me, but she doesn't bother to. Guess she's convinced I can't escape, which is going to be her mistake. I'll find a way out of here, even if it takes until I'm old and near death. I swear the last breath I take will be of fresh air, and I won't be in a cave toiling as a common miner. My feet suddenly get tangled in one another, my reaction time too slow to shield my face from the ground. I groan and roll onto my back, planning on getting up. However, I don't get that far. The ground is _so _comfortable. And, I'm _so _tired. I try to keep my eyes open, I really do, but I feel my heavy lids slowly slide close. I remind myself of the punishment Urzoga is sure to give me, but I'm too far gone to care. I can't help sighing in relief as I doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

I wipe my face clean as I walk, my usual breakfast somehow messier than normal today. My fellow mercenaries were surprised that I wasn't hovering over the Khajiit as she worked, but I have more important things than her. Like sleep and food. I've woken up early for the past few days for a multitude of reasons, and it's about time I catch up on my normal sleeping pattern. And, my stomach refused to hear any promises of a large lunch later. The cell door creaks as I open it, and I make a mental note to oil the hinges later. I make sure to lock the door behind me, then enter the mine. The Khajiit was a surprisingly productive worker, and she should have at least half of her quota by now. I couldn't be more wrong, the woman is taking a nap at the bottom of the ramp!

It takes five rough kicks to rouse the woman, and five more to get her to her feet. I begin roaring and snarling at her, but her eyes are blurry and she seems to totter on her feet. I grasp the thin fur on her chest, shaking the woman as I snarl at her. This seems to grab her attention, but she still doesn't particularly care. Damn, I'll have to do something different after she's done mining. I shove her back towards the veins of silver, taking out my sword and brandishing it at her. She still doesn't look like she cares that much, but she has the sense to pick up her mining tool and go to work. It's clear she's exhausted, but I keep pushing her until she's going at a decent pace. She isn't nearly as fast as yesterday, but it'll do for now.

It takes a while, but eventually the woman has met her quota of silver. We repeat the process we did yesterday, the sun right above us by the time the Khajiit has finished her last necklace. I strut her back to the mines, everyone along the way looking at us with wide eyes. It's no real surprise, the only thing people can talk about right now is the Khajiit supposedly joining The Forsworn. I'm not exactly sure if it's true, but I'm at least having fun tormenting the new woman. All of the old prisoners were use to the abuse, and most of them just took it. But the Khajiit is young and has always obeyed the laws, so she doesn't know what to expect. Thankfully, I have something already prepared for this situation.

I yank the woman past her cell, and begin walking down the twisting and turning tunnels. Eventually, we reach the pathetically tiny cage I wanted. We use to have a few guard hounds, but the only thing that remains of them is a lonely skeleton. I shove her into the cage with the bones, the woman unable to turn around and curse at me. I chuckle, heave the cage up, and flip it around for her. It's obvious the woman is uncomfortable, her spine curved, shoulders slumped, and face pressed up against the bars. The woman hisses and begins shaking the cage, cursing me and promising to get out. I tap the cage and promise, "You'll never escape from there, trust me.". I turn and make my exit, a smug grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

I'm not sure how long I've been in this cramped cage, but the pain is unbearable. I try desperately to do anything, anything at all. I can't stretch my legs, bend my elbows, or even pop my neck. I'm tired, dehydrated, starving, feel like I'm about to vomit, my chest feels like it's tightening, and I'm unable to move. At this point I would prefer a knife to the neck. I begin rattling and banging around in the cage, but all I can accomplish is knocking the dog cage on its side. I sigh, too tired to care about much of anything. My heavy eyelids come together, and darkness embraces me.

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

I groan under my breath when I hear a commotion in the mines, and go to investigate. I see one of my guards crouching down, and as I get closer I realize he's hovering over the Khajiit. The man has his fingers on her throat, and is resting the other one on her heart. I snarl and jog up to him, instantly demanding, "What are you doing?!". He looks up at me and explains, "Something is wrong with her, I believe she might have had a seizure or stoke. It only lasted for a minute, but now she's unconscious. We need to take her to a healer.". I push him aside and snarl, "Like oblivion we do!".

I push him to the side and order him, "Get me that stuff we have that wakes these bastards up.". He disappears and returns a few seconds later, complaining about how inhuman this is. I roll my eyes and place the item under the woman's nose, the Khajiit kicking as she comes to. I smirk and tell her, "Good morning, you sleeping horker. Get up and get to work.". She moans and curls up on herself, her mouth moving despite the lack of works. I lean in, punch her gut, and demand, "What was that?". She manages to whimper, "Everything hurts, I can't breathe. Please, help.". I can't help laughing at how pathetic the woman is. Asking for help? What kind of warrior does that? I stand and tell her, "I don't care if it hurts, get up and mine!".

She keeps lying there, whimpering. I raise my foot and give her a good kick to the side, expecting her to rise. She comes uncurled and rolls onto her back, blankly gazing up at the ceiling. I give her another kick, but she doesn't even flinch. I keep kicking, but stop when the guard leaps down and protects her with his body. I begin snarling insults, but stop when he tells me, "She's not breathing.". I freeze in terror, the Jarl told me _to make sure she doesn't die! _I could do whatever I wanted to her, as long as she remained fairly the same and could walk around. The Khajiit supports The Legion, but she prevented Thongvor Silver-Blood from being banishes or executed on account of treason. He told me I would lose my job (and likely my life) if the woman died.

I've just been trying to have a little fun, I didn't mean to kill the woman. My thoughts are cut short by the guard shoving me towards her and yelling, "Give her the breath of life! I'll get a healer!". He rushes away and I fall to my knees, awkwardly looking at the still warm body. They gave me a seminar on healing techniques, but I never paid attention to them. I remember the best I can, and do the pumping thing on her chest. Is it twenty pumps or thirty or fifty? I have no clue, so I do the middle one. Now, how do you do that mouth thing? Two or three breaths? Damn, why didn't I pay attention? I keep performing the breath of life, the woman always remaining uncaring. Then, the healers come and take her away, one of them properly performing it as they go. I swallow and nervously tail them, terrified at the thought of the angry Silver-Blood and Jarl.

* * *

><p>Igmund sits in front of me, rubbing his temples with a healer at his side. He clears his throat and once again tells the healer, "Repeat what happened.". The man looks uncomfortable, but clears his throat and repeats, "The woman was overworked, didn't have enough sleep, and was under tremendous amounts of stress. Her heart simply gave out, and her muscles seized upon themselves. Then, an improper breath of life broke her collarbone. It's a miracle she's still alive, and she'll have to take it easy for a while. Any hard labor could easily cause her to have another attack, and I can't heal another one.". The Jarl works his jaw as he tells me, "I promised you I would have new prisoners by tomorrow, and yet you pull this shit?! It's a single woman, you can't expect her to make the same amount of ore as a prison full of people!". I'm pissed at the Jarl, but simply sit there and grit my teeth.<p>

He shouldn't be talking to me this way, I could snap his neck and floss my teeth with his spine. However, he keeps talking, "I gave the woman a life sentence, but you can't just work her to death. I don't want another incident like this. As the healer said, it's a miracle the Khajiit survived this attack.". I blink and ask, "What are you going to do?". He turns to one of his advisers and questions him, "How many guards does the prison have? Did we lose any in The Forsworn attack?". The adviser shrugs and the Jarl turns to tell me, "I'll give you two options for the newest prisoner. Either treat the woman like captured royalty, or add her to the guards.". I cross my arms and snarl, "No.". The Jarl glares and says, "Fine, the third choice is leaving the city. Or execution. I'm not sure what we'll execute you for, but if you want to die I won't stop you. Now, choose.". I sigh and plead, "Can I have some time to think about it?". He shakes his head and I sigh, aware of the choice I'll make.


	4. Off With Her Head

I want to keep the woman imprisoned, and I sure as oblivion don't want to get executed or exiled. So, I tell the Jarl, "Fine, I'll treat her like captured royalty.". He nods and confirms, "Treat her like captured royalty. That's the choice I thought you would take. Move her to the privileged cell, treat her like a human being, and act as if we're at war and we've managed to capture Laila Law-Giver's daughter. As you're aware, the Khajiit shall be acting in place of the daughter. Understand?". I snort and tell him, "Don't treat her like the scum she is, got it.". I glare at him and snarl, "I still find this extremely idiotic. All she did was keep you in power.". The Jarl sighs and once again explains, "She kept me in power, and that's more than a lot of people did. Now, about her sentencing.".

I growl, "Don't tell me you're letting her go!". He waves his hand and denies, "She has done much for me, but I can't ignore her crimes. She shall forever be imprisoned, but people are beginning to wonder where she's gone. The woman isn't particularly famous or important, but she's well-known around the city. She's helped the citizens and even saved a woman from being killed, people have memories of her. So, I'm going to spread the word that she's once again in custody. However, people will also wonder why she's in jail. I can't tell them, and having her under a life sentence draws too much attention.".

He clears his throat and keeps talking, "I'm going to make her have a bail, but it'll be too high for even the queen to pay. One million gold, only a fool would spend that much to free a single person. And, thankfully fools are poor. Understand?". I nod and he nods back, then commands, "Leave, take your prisoner back to your mine". I stand and the healer leaves. I assume he's leading me to the woman, so I trail after him. Sure enough, he brings me to the sleeping woman. He wakes her up, then quickly exits. The Khajiit blinks awake, rubbing her eyes. She yawns, then notices me. Her blue eyes grow impossibly wide, and she begins shaking. I scowl and snarl, "Get up, we're going back to where you belong.".

I refuse to tell her she's to be treated like royalty, she'll find that out on her own soon enough. As we walk I notice her limp, and mentally curse the woman for her weakness. It takes quite a time, but we finally come back to the mine. I take her over to my office, grab shaving materials from my desk, and growl, "Strip.". The woman does as I command, her nudity no longer seeming to bother her. I yank her arm away from her body, smear some disgusting cream on her arm, and slide the blade along the length of her arm. Her thin white fur falls to the ground, and I easily repeat the process. It takes quite a few hours, but finally the woman's fur is as thin as it's going to get. I wouldn't even call it stumble. The woman is extremely uncomfortable without her fur, and I absolutely love it.

However, now comes the moment I dread. Revealing to the woman I can't exactly 'torture' her anymore. I won't say it aloud, but she'll realize something's up when she gets in the privileged cell. Ah well, I'd rather have her find out sooner than later. I grab her arm and yank her after me, the woman shaking. I'm not sure if it's because of fear, or if it's because winter is once again beginning to sink its fangs into The Reach. Last winter was horrible, for a short while I was fearful that the city might collapse in on itself. What the dwarves built was strong, but nearly fifty kilograms of snow and ice undid centuries of work.

My thoughts are interrupted when we arrive at the cell, and I happily shove her in. I follow her inside, locking the door behind me. I turn and see the naked woman cowering on the ground, unsure of what to do. Did I forget to give her clothes? Appears I did. Fine, she'll need to get use to being naked. When the cold finally attacks, the woman will be begging me for a blanket or scrap of cloth. Or she'll get frostbite and lose something, I'm truly not sure which one I'd prefer. I look around the room, frowning. It's beautifully furnished and fit for royalty, but a bit dusty. It reminds me of a cell I once saw down in Riften, the Jarl imprisoned her son and locked him up. Only, these walls are made of natural stone instead of wood.

However, the woman doesn't seem thrilled by her new cell. Oblivion, she looks even more terrified than before. I sigh and take one step forward, the Khajiit freezing and cowering. Pathetic worm, she should stand up for her rights! I shake my head and take a few more steps to meet her, yanking her off the ground. She whimpers and closes her eyes, obviously expecting some sort of punishment. I grab her chin, force her to look at me, and snarl, "This is temporary, so don't get use to it! You'll be fed more often, but it'll be the exact same slop. Your fur will be trimmed, and your claws will be regularly cut.".

I cough and continue, "You'll do the same amount of work, but I'll slightly extend your period of time. When the other prisoners arrive, then your hours will be severely cut back. But don't think you're off the hook, I'll find something else for you to do. Finally, I'll expect you to treat me with the respect I deserve. Do you understand?!". She shakes her head in fear, her toes slightly off the ground. I drop her back to the earth. I offer her one last kick, then turn and leave. I hope that pathetic Khajiit gets a little bit of sleep because I have something wonderfully delicious planned for her. I can only hope she actually believes it, or else my entire plan is ruined. She'll believe it. She has to.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

I'm roughly woken up, Urzoga's grinning face greeting me. Not a good sign. The woman roughly yanks me up, shoving some clothes in my hand. I look down and see a black dress, black socks, and black shoes. Funeral clothes. I swallow, but dress as the Orc snarls at me to. When I'm dressed I dare to nervously ask, "Why am I all dressed up?". My jailer's smirk stretches all the way across her face, her eyes gleaming with frightening happiness. She joyfully tells me, "The Jarl has demanded your execution. Now come on, time to meet whatever you sick beast pray to.". She reaches for me and I instinctively dig my heels into the ground, refusing to go. The woman chuckles, kicking my legs out from under me. I hiss, flail, and scream as my captor begins yanking me along.

I can't help yelling, "No! There has to be some mistake! The Jarl swore I would live!". Urzoga laughs and retorts, "You're just some filthy little criminal. He doesn't give two shits what happens to you, and I'm going to stuff your head and put it on my mantel. Now, follow me. I want to hack your head off before lunch.". I begin wailing, tears beginning to stream down my face. Dying is one of my biggest fears. I've done too much shitty stuff in life. Hacked people to bits, stolen everything I can, and spitting in the face of the gods. Besides, I'm barely old enough to marry! I don't want to face death, I'm barely an adult!

However, my Orc warden seems to think I'm plenty ready to face them. She pulls insistently on my arm, and I feel my feet come out from underneath me. I can't help crying and wailing as I continue to flail, desperate to free myself. I'd rather have a small chance of escape than face my death with dignity. But Urzoga's grip is too strong, and she yanks me out of the jail. A large crowd is already gathered, a few sipping wine as they watch a headsman sharpen his ax. Three captives are bound on stage, and I think I recognize them from somewhere around Markarth.

Sure enough, when I'm pushed up beside them I realize they're Forsworn. Not anyone I've had prolonged contact with, but I saw them on my hunt for the truth about Cidhna Mine. Seems I've dug too deep, and now I'm buried in mud. The Orc woman chains me so I can't escape, then screams, "Prisoner five!". One man steps forward, surprisingly calm as the Orc shoves his head down on the chopping block. As the headsman raises the ax I swallow, sure that this has to be fake. However, nothing could fake the blood that splatters as the man's head rolls off. I'm briefly aware multiple people are screaming, and snap my jaws shut when I realize one of them is me. I'm screaming out of fear, but everyone else is screaming out of joy. The crowd is going wild, and 'Prisoner six' steps forward to take his turn.

Prisoner six and seven are cleanly executed, Urzoga holding the heads up to the bloodthirsty crowd. She tosses the skulls into the group, the people shredding them apart. She pushes their bodies in the water, then turns back to the crowd. She raises her voice as she screams, "Prepare for the final execution! Prisoner number eight, executed for the murder of multiple innocent citizens and bystanders!". She turns to me, and I freeze in fear. Her teeth flash as she grins, yanking me over to the chopping block. My knees hit the ground and I'm screaming, flailing, and crying as I try to get away.

However, there's nothing I can do. The headsman's feet appear in the corner of my vision, and Urzoga leans down so she's whispering in my ear. She happily tells me, "Have fun dying. Whatever fucked up gods there are, they aren't going to welcome a beast like you to their halls. You're going to die, your body will be thrown in a river, and I'll keep your heads in a trophy. I'm not sure what'll happen to you after you die, but I hope it's something terrible.". She rises, kicks my side, and screams, "Kill the bitch!". The crowd is in a frenzy, obviously pleased that I'm getting executed. I'm not exactly sure what all of their qualms with me are, but apparently I was a worse person than I thought. Then, I hear the headsman raise his ax.

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

The ax swings down, sticking right beside the woman's head. Her eyes are closed, her face is twisted, and she lets out a mix of screaming and crying when she hears the weapon stick. The crows goes silent, confused at what's happening. The Khajiit's sobbing is the only sound, the woman going limp as she wails and cries. Slowly, she opens her eyes. In an instant she's looking around, her wide eyes locking on the blade that was suppose to end her life. I walk over to her, yank her to her feet, and begin forcing her back to the mine. She's questioning me, but I don't bother to answer her.

Finally, we return to her cell. I yank her funeral clothes off of her, and smell the slightest trace of urine. Disgusting, but slightly pleasing to know I terrified her that much. When she's naked I toss her clothes out of the cell, and turn to her. I tell her, "Don't you dare piss in the clothes I give you again, or I'll slit your throat.". She nods, falling to the ground and cowering. I give her a strong kick, then turn and leave. The woman is still shaken and absolutely terrified. Perfect. Mock executions, they never fail.


	5. Bump In The Night

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I can't help shaking as I slowly climb into bed, naked as the day I was born. Why am I alive? I was suppose to be executed. Well, I thought I was going to be executed. Did Urzoga change her mind at the last second? Did the Jarl save me? Am I dead, and forced to live an eternal oblivion as a prisoner to some dremora mocking the Orc warden? I hope it isn't the last one. A sudden stench reminds me I pissed myself when the ax came swinging. One of my most embarrassing moments, and one I'm certain Urzoga won't forget. I just couldn't help it, I truly thought I was going to meet my gods. Even now, I can't help reaching my hand for my neck. I run my fingers across the skin, feeling tendons and thick muscles. At least I have my head.

For now. That thought causes me to gulp, a bump running down my neck. A sudden thought occurs to me, was my death just moved to a more convenient date? My empty bladder squeezes painfully, begging to relieve itself. I've always had to pee when I get nervous or frightened, ever since I was a little girl. I awkwardly stand in the dark, fumbling my way over to the bucket in the corner. I empty my bladder of the tiny amount of piss, then crawl back into bed. What does my fate have in store? Execution, torture, beatings, or hard work? Anxiety creeps into my gut, tightening every organ. I close my eyes, willing myself to a sleep that'll never come.

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

I wait until the dead of night, and when I'm certain the woman is sleeping. Then, I begin my plot. I slowly creep along the ground, closing in on her cell. When I'm close to her I begin scratching the ground with a pickax, the scrapping noise echoing all over the jail. I'm certain the woman is awake, but I can't see her reaction. Oh well, I'll see it soon enough. Now, I begin to make low growling and snarling sounds. My noises are actually quite good, and I'm certain I could fool even the most skeptical of prisoners. I hear a low whimper coming from the cell, and I'm certain the woman is no longer simply lying in bed.

Perfect. I resume banging around with the pickax, continuing to make noises. This time, I hear movement as the Khajiit runs around or does something I can't see. I really want to know what's going on in her cell, but I can't let her see me. That would ruin the entire point of this. When I'm certain the woman is good and spooked, I out on the gigantic fur pelt I brought along. A simple wolf skin, but it'll look monstrous enough the woman will question what else is in the mine with her. I run by her cell on all fours, snarling and howling as I go. The Khajiit screams, and I can only imagine what she looks like. I turn on my heels, slowly crawling back to the woman. I slink up to her cell, allowing her to see my head. Another scream is my reward.

Damn, this woman is cowardly. Now, what else can I do to terrify her? I let out a sharp growl, and begin to bang at the bars separating us. I can see a dark shape in the corner of the room, and realize the woman is cowering from me. I love it. I begin 'fighting' harder to get into her room, making as much noise as I can. Growling, snarling, barking, and screaming. Prisoner Eight is wailing, and suddenly screams, "Urzoga!". For a second I fear she's realized what's going on, but when she repeats the scream I realize what she's doing. She's screaming for help, and to me of all people!

She thinks I'd come to her aid if something was bumping around in the night! I hold back my laugh, beginning to bang my head against the door that's protecting her.I clench my throat and make an inhuman noise, something like a zombie or draugr would make. I truly hope the woman has pissed herself by now, just so I can laugh at her in the morning. Suddenly, something comes flying at me. The bucket can't fit through the bars, but a foul liquid splashes me. I scream in a mix of rage and horror, quickly leaping out of sight. I yank the wet wolf's hide off of me, suddenly realizing what she threw at me. The bucket that serves as her privy. Thankfully, it was only piss inside the bucket. However, that doesn't make me any less angry. How dare she do that to me!

I want the woman to show some backbone (just so I can break it), but spraying people with piss is what wild cats do. Ha, I can't help inwardly chuckling at my own comparison. I'll have to remember that later, and tell the Khajiit that. But right now I need to focus on the woman, and what I can do to her. I smirk when I think of something. I'll secretly unlock her door, then 'break' it open. I'll just have to beat her unconscious, so she can't realize it was me that was banging around in the middle of the night. I can even show her the wolf skin, and claim to have killed the monster that attacked her while she slept.

It'll make her feel weak, and show her how strong I am. The woman means absolutely nothing to me, but I like to flex my muscles to anyone I can. Including filthy prisoners. So, I go ahead and start putting my plan into action. I return to the cell (in my wolf pelt), and secretly take my key out of my pocket. I begin banging against it, making sure she doesn't see my unlock her room. Then, I slam my hands into the bars. I made sure to tell my fellow guards what I was planning on going, so nobody comes running when the Khajiit screams. I slowly walk into her room, lowering my head as I crawl into the cell. The woman is pressed in a corner, her wide eyes looking at me. Her hands are covering her throat, a natural instinct for survival. I begin slinking towards her, growling.

She closes her eyes, crying and yelling, "Urzoga! Please!". How pathetic, the woman wants me to help her. She doesn't know I'm the beast torturing her, but I still can't believe she's screaming for me to help her. Ah well, it'll just make this more fun. I open my mouth, 'roaring'. The Khajiit is hyperventilating, curling in on herself like she's suppose to in a real wolf attack. Wait, are you suppose to do that when a wolf attacks you? I don't know. Probably not. I snap my jaws shut, becoming uncomfortably aware on an aching in my knees. I leap at the prisoner, pinning her.

I expect the woman to simply lie there and cry, but she surprises me by fighting back. She kicks, punches, and even snaps at me to try to frighten me. If I was a real wolf, then I might get off her and consider finding easier prey. But I'm an Orc, and the only thing I have to worry about is keeping my face hidden. The wolf's head is gigantic, and thankfully completely covers my head. It makes it a little hard to see, but in this case it's perfect. I growl, allowing the woman to keep attacking me. A punch to the gut causes me to grunt, and I snarl when she sternly knocks me across the head. Damn, that smarts. The prisoner slaps me across the face, and I feel something twitch inside of me. Wait, what? Another slap, and the same sensation comes over me.

A spark of feeling, deep inside my lower guts. The Khajiit kicks one of my thighs, moving my leg. I feel my cunt is surprisingly wet, and that thought frightens me. Do I like being hit? I've never had sex with someone who wasn't a prostitute, and I never experimented with them. I just fucked them, then shoved them out of my room. Suddenly, the woman punches my chest. Fuck, it seems I like that. I guess you learn something about yourself every day. Have I never been hit before? Then, I remember I'm on top of a struggling and naked Khajiit. I guess the situation might also help.

My thoughts are interrupted by the woman beneath me hitting me once again, and managing to get away a tiny bit. Damn it! I need to focus on what's going on! I despise the bitch beneath me, and I've done enough to frighten her. I grab her neck, yank her head up, and slam it into the ground. I repeat the process, but stop when I smell a strong stench. Disgusting, the woman voided herself when she was knocked out. I shake my head, stand, and kick her side. Finally, I leave her cell. I make sure to lock her door, and happily take off the stinking wolf pelt. As I go back to my room I reflect on what happened. I like being hit. Huh, I've always heard of people that like that, but never understood why. Now I know, it's just something people like.

However, I can never allow the Khajiit to find out. Especially because she did it to me. That would give her an edge, and she might begin to think she's worthy of looking at me. I despise the woman more than I do Ulfric Stormcloak, but physical attraction and liking someone don't always go hand in hand. Oblivion, people can end up fucking people they despise. I shake my head. Now isn't the time to think of things like that. Well, there's never really a time to think about things like that. It's late, and I have more planned for the woman tomorrow. I need to go to bed, and fast. When my head hits the pillow I sigh, bedding down and slowly closing my eyes. I just hope that I get a good sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>My sleep is usually uneventful, but it seems I'm in for a treat tonight. I'm in some sort of bathing house, steam clogging the air. I sigh and relax, allowing my tight muscles to slightly relax. I look down, noticing that I'm as naked as the day I was born. I scratch my stomach, scars crisscrossing my skin. My tongue flicks out, running over my two sharp fangs. Suddenly, I hear someone's footsteps through the steam. I look over, a familiar figure strutting over to me. The Khajiit's sharp eyes flick over my body, her own body once again covered in her white locks.<p>

The blue of her eyes is clouded by the vapor, but I can tell what she's looking at. I curl my lips, snarling, "I fucking hate you.". She grins, revealing her fangs. She saunters over to me and plops down on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and purrs, "The feeling's mutual.". My hands instinctively go to the woman's hips, my nails digging into her skin. She leans in, and I meet her. Our kiss is rough, both due to our fangs and shared anger. When she pulls away the woman slaps me, snarling, "Bitch.". I slam her to the ground, the prisoner reverting to her pathetic stage. I yank open her legs, her cunt already soaked as I force four of my fingers inside her. The whore moans, arching her back and clawing at her own tits. I smile, leaning up to trap her in another rough kiss.

* * *

><p>I'm jolted awake by a loud noise, the mine opening for the day. I look down, sweat covering my body. I usually don't remember my dreams, but I remember last night's dream as clear as day. I swallow, nervous about what my subconscious is trying to tell me. I stand up, shaking myself. I might now know what these emotions mean, but I sure can take them out on the woman.<p> 


	6. Good Dog

I slowly search through the Khajiit's files, but I can't find anything to use against her. I'm about to give up and simply whip her, but then I find what I'm looking for. A small report by some prison warden down in Riften, apparently the Khajiit was briefly contained for accusations on child molestation. She was found innocent, but that's not the important part. The warden wrote, _'The prisoner was respectful and cooperative, until we brought in a hound to smell for any drugs on her person. The poor woman began screaming, and huddled in a corner until the dog was removed. Then, we had to...". _

He goes on to blabber about something, but I truly don't care. So, the Khajiit has cynophobia? Absolutely wonderful, and a little bit ironic. Now, all I need is a dog. Thankfully, there are dogs for sale down at the stables. I hate taking time away from work and torture, but it needs to be done. The dog is worth five hundred gold, but he's free when the owner isn't looking. I grab the hound, heave him into my arms, and walk off. I suppose I could have bribed the hound with a bone, but that's still too much. I would've had to buy some meat, or kill something. When I'm once again within the city's walls, I put the dog down and growl, "Come.". It does as I say, its tail wagging as it walks. I'm tired of referring to the dog as 'it', so I yank its tail up to see its genitals.

I quickly drop the dog's wagging tail, covering up his testicles. When the dog strays away I whistle and growl, "Here boy.". He always comes back, apparently deciding I'm a good person to make a new master. The poor idiotic beast doesn't even know he's just another piece in a gigantic piece of chess, unknowingly set up to slay my opponent's queen. Or king. Whatever it is you're trying to kill in chess. Finally, we reach the mine. I take time to bathe the dog, clean his teeth, and then begin to change his appearance. I ruffle his fur, sharpen his useless claws, and put a collar of bones around his neck.

However, the effect is ruined when he simply smiles and licks the air in his attempt to kiss me. Damn, I'll need to find something that pisses him off. It takes a few tries, but I finally find something. I have a cat skin cloak around for when it's cold, and the hound goes nuts when I show him it. I smile, this is absolutely perfect! I quickly put a collar and leash on him, then begin to walk him to the woman's cell. The dog happily yaps as we walk, and I hear the woman moving around in her room. The second I enter the room the woman is in the corner, and the dog is going wild. The Khajiit is hyperventilating, and grasping her chest. I smirk and bring the dog closer, managing to yell over his barking, "What do you think of my new dog? I thought he could keep you company.".

She's gasping as her eyes watch the dog, and she snarls, "Get that _beast _away from me.". I shake my head, taking one step forward. I give the dog one step and he tries to take ten, clawing the air and straining against his leash. The Khajiit hisses in fear, the noise feeding the hound's rage. My dog is now slavering and howling, snapping at the woman as his leash threatens to snap. I smirk and ask the Khajiit, "Should I let him go? It looks like he likes you.". The prisoner shakes her head, her entire body vibrating as she slowly whimpers. Finally, I release the hound. I can always sew the woman back together later.

However, Prisoner Eight does something I didn't expect. When the hound lunges at her, she lashes out and lands a solid punch to his head. The dog stumbles, regains his footing, and once again leaps for the woman. The Khajiit doesn't have claws, but that doesn't stop her from fighting the dog. However, I can see tears rolling down her cheeks, and I'm not certain if her screams are of rage or fright. I'm forced to move out of the way when the fighting pair come near me, blood beginning to flow. It takes quite a while, but eventually only one of them standing. The Khajiit is on her hands and knees, panting and looking down at her bloodied hands. The dog is dead, his head beaten to a messy pulp. Not what I'd planned, but it'll work.

I strut over to her, allowing the woman to see my feet. I growl, "Damn you, you killed a perfectly good hound. Filthy cat.". The woman mumbles something, but I can't make it out. So, I lean down and challenge, "What was that?". The woman's head flips up, rage filling her blue eyes and she roars, "**FUCK YOU!**". I don't have time to react, the woman pouncing on me like I'm her prey. My breath is knocked from me as my back meets the ground, Prisoner Eight pinning me. Her fists begin to rain down on me, the weakened woman hitting whatever she can. I shouldn't be aroused by this, but I am. She's still naked from last night, so that just adds to the situation. I close my eyes, allowing myself to be hit for a few moments.

Then, the woman falls to the side as her strength gives out. I open my eyes and look over, the Khajiit is obviously expecting punishment. Her eyes are scrunched together, tears are rolling down her face, she's shaking like a leaf, and she's protecting herself with her arms and legs. I rise up, towering over her like the superior being I am. I heave the woman up in the air, yanking her up like I would a young kitten. The Khajiit is tiny enough that I don't have to strain to hold her, and it's almost comedic that her skin is stretching as far as it is. I yank back my fist, but the Khajiit reacts before I can. She nails me right in the jaw, knocking my head to the side.

_Fuck. _I shouldn't be turned on by that, but I am. Now there's an uncomfortable wetness in between my thighs. I slowly move my head back to its normal position, the Khajiit freezing at the look on my face. This bitch has gotten me too worked up not to do something. I yank her to me, forcibly kissing her. It's extremely awkward due to both of us having some version of fangs, but it works to further my desire to fuck the prisoner until she can't walk right. However, the woman seems to have other plans. She begins punching my chest and kicking my legs, desperately trying to get away.

If she knew what her strikes did to me, then she would quickly stop and never lay another finger on me. But she's oblivious, and continues to unknowingly force my arousal to higher levels. When I stop kissing her I begin dragging her towards her bed, carefully stepping over the dead dog. The woman is extremely confused, and doesn't even fight when I shove her onto the mattress. However, she comes to her senses when I spread her legs. A sharp kick to the face causes me to snarl in a mix of desire and want, my brief sight of the woman's naked cunt not enough to ease my appetite. I leap onto the woman, preparing to live out my fantasy and fuck the woman I hate the most. However, something makes me reconsider. The look on Prisoner Eight's face is strange, and she suddenly yells, "RAPE!".

Damn it, I can't rape her! Well, I can, but the Jarl would have my head. Or at the very least my uterus. It's tradition to chop off the penis of a male rapist, but female rapist are less common and usually not reported. So, the uterus is cut out in substitution. And, the infection that follows usually kills the woman. That's the last thing I want. Besides, if I survived the Jarl, then the Silver-Bloods would still have something against me. My thoughts are interrupted by the woman shoving me off of her, and the Khajiit launching a counterattack against me. Fuck, I shouldn't have tried to live out my fantasy with her.

At least not while she's unwilling. However, those thoughts are hard to accept with the prisoner currently attacking me. I really shouldn't be aroused by her pathetic hits, but there's no use denying that I am. The thought of having sex with her right now crosses my mind, but I force it away. Now, I need to think of a way to calm the Khajiit down. I lash out, grab her in a chokehold, and wait until she goes limp. I drop the unconscious woman to the floor, pushing the dead dog beside her. I want that to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up, so she doesn't forget. I turn to leave, but the temptation of having the woman unconscious is too great. I need to fulfill a little of my dream, even if the woman is asleep.

I smirk and spread her legs, preparing to at least sate my appetite by shoving my fist in her cunt while she sleeps. However, even those plans are ruined. The Khajiit is completely untouched, her maidenhead still intact. Damn it, what kind of woman of her age is still a virgin? She'll know what I did to her if I take away her virtue. I shake my head and leave her cell, making sure to lock it.

Damn, I gave the woman too much of an edge. If she finds out what she does to me, then I'm screwed. When I'm safely in my office I begin to examine the situation more, and consider what I'm going to do about it. Is there a way I can get the woman to come to my bed willingly? Probably not, the Khajiit despises me by now. Could I go ahead and rape her, and keep her quiet about what I've done? I could probably keep her quite, or at least keep her away from someone who would report me.

However, there's still the risk she would find someone who cared. And, I'm not willing to take that risk. I could always kill her afterwards, but it would be blatantly clear who killed her. And, an autopsy would show her hymen had recently been broken. Then, I would get charged with rape _and _murder. Besides, it would ruin the fun of tormenting the Khajiit. Come on, there has to be a way around this! I'm just not seeing it.

I sigh and rub my temples, and after a few minutes something comes to me. I'll take away almost anything she has, keep her in her cell all day, and give her the minimum of requirement food and water. Then, I'll offer her an amazing treat. All she'll have to do is fuck me. Of course, it'll have to be just how I want and how many times I can go. If that works, then I'll just keep using that tactic. It's morally wrong and _technically _illegal, but other guards have used it before. Besides, the Silver-Bloods won't care (probably), and I'm more concerned about them than I am the Jarl. I smirk, already planning for tomorrow.


	7. Proposition And Prostitution

The guards look confused when I demand they take away all they can from the Khajiit's cell (leaving her bed for obvious reasons), but they do as I tell them. I also make sure to add a little gold to their pockets, and threaten each of them with a different torture. I don't want the Jarl or the Silver-Bloods finding out about this, but I need these men to move the furniture. When the cell is stripped I smile, examining the 'privileged' cell without going inside. I'll give Prisoner Eight back her items eventually, if she's good. The woman's food is in my hand, and I make sure it's worse than her last meal. I found the already cooked tomato soup in my cupboard, a meal I made long ago and forgot about. It's not moldy, but it's certainly not going to taste good.

Oblivion, it might even end up getting the woman sick. To be safe I feed a tiny amount to a rat, and wait a few hours. It hasn't vomited or died, but it refuses to eat anymore of the soup. Perfect. I smash the rat beneath my fist, then go to the cell. When I open it the woman cowers away, a thin fuzz beginning to cover her body. I notice pinkish welts appearing on her skin, strands of fur unable to break the surface of the skin. It appears the woman has been scratching at them, if the red marks on her flesh are anything to judge by. If she gives in and does a good job at pleasing me, then I'll give her some ointment to ease the pain of her welts. _If _she pleases me.

However, she sure doesn't look like she's leaping at the chance. Right now she's huddled in a corner, protecting her naked body with her arms and legs. I slowly walk over to her, a longing to fuck her overcoming me. The Khajiit stares at my feet, and I roughly snarl, "Look at me.". She slowly lifts up her head, her blue eyes wide with terror. Maybe this will be harder than I thought. The woman swallows a lump in her throat, eyeing the bowl in my hand. A cruel grin works its way onto my face, and I hand the woman the bowl of soup. She takes the wooden bowl in both of her hands, lowering her head to look at the red liquid.

She starts to shake, but doesn't make a move to eat her meal. I snarl, "Eat.". The woman cringes, and gingerly dips one finger in the tomato soup. She slowly brings the digit up to her lips, tasting her soup. I hear her gag in disgust when she samples her meal. She places the bowl down on the ground, but promises, "I'll eat it later, you don't have to stay.". I force her to look at me as I say, "I don't want to leave.". She seems to somehow close in on herself even more, and begs me, "Please.". I'm not sure what she wants, but I snarl, "No. This is my damned prison, and I'm not leaving because a prisoner says 'please'.". She tries to get away from me, but she's already pressed against the corner. I kneel down and growl, "Listen to me.".

She looks petrified, but doesn't interrupt meas I tell her, "I have a proposition for you. I've taken away everything in your cell, and given you the only food you'll get this week. I also know where to get another dog, and I'll happily bring him in. Only this time, I'll tie your hands behind your back. Then, I'll make you work in the mine until you have another heart attack. Finally, I'll torture you physically and mentally every single day until you die. Understand?". She nervously whimpers, "You said it was a proposition!". I nod and continue, "It is. You do one little thing for me once a night every time I want, and you'll be greatly rewarded.".

"Your furniture will be returned, I'll provide you three gigantic and tasty meals daily, I won't bring in any more dogs, I won't torture you _as much_, you won't have to work in the mine, I'll give you as many treats as your little heart desires, and I'll put in a good word for you with the Jarl.".I can practically see the desire for her rewards in her eyes, mingled with hesitation. Prisoner Eight nervously questions me, "What would I have to do?". The grin that splits my face causes her to shake in fear, but I go ahead and whisper what she'll have to do, "Fuck me.". The revolt and disgust that crosses her face causes anger to spark inside me, and I feel the urge to fuck her coiling up in my stomach. She'd better say yes, or else I'll have to go with Plan B.

Plan B is simpler, and far more efficient and quick. Plan B consist of three steps, all of them easy and enjoyable. First, rape the Khajiit as many times as I want. Then, slit her throat or smash her skull in. Finally, skip town and go find safe haven in one of the Orc strongholds. I consider telling the woman that, but decide not to until I've gotten her answer. Prisoner Eight is eyeing me, obviously trying to decide if I'm serious or not. I decide to add some icing to the offer by telling her, "If the Jarl thinks you're rehabilitated, then he'll allow you to walk free.".

"Fuck me well enough, and I'll hint that you're safe to be released into the public. Refuse, and you'll never have to worry about seeing the sun ever again.".The woman still looks uncertain and even asks, "Can I have some time to think?". I'm aroused and want to fuck something, so I growl, "No. Now I'll count to one. If you aren't on the bed in that time, then I'll have my answer. I highly suggest you're on the bed and wet enough to fuck.". I step back, the Khajiit slowly forcing herself to her feet. When she's ready I say, "Five.". She glances over at the bed, but doesn't move. I snarl, "Three.". She practically roars, "You skipped four!". I snarl at her, but the next number I say is, "Two.". The Khajiit curses and I think she's going to stand firm, but she moves. I smirk and say, "One.".

The woman is already on the bed, but looks extremely uncomfortable and is still protecting herself. Well, at least she consented. Raping a prisoner is still illegal, but now if it turns into rape I have a defense. Saying, 'She said yes.' is still a weak defense, but it's something. Granted, the Jarl will still likely kill me. However, if she does end up squealing I'll just go ahead with Plan B. What am I saying? This hasn't become rape yet, and it probably won't. Besides, sex with a prisoner is only frowned upon, not against any law. With these thoughts in mind, I quickly make my way over to the bed.

I shed my armor as I go, the prisoner eyeing my slowly revealed body. When I'm naked I leap on top of the Khajiit, Prisoner Eight squeaking in fright. When I'm on top of her I force the woman to look me in the eyes, and growl at her, "_I hate you._". She seems shocked at what I've said, but not surprised. Maybe she always assumed I despised her, and is only shocked I've said it aloud. I can't say I blame her, most people wouldn't expect someone they hate to demand to have sex with them. Unfortunately for the Khajiit, I'm not most people. The woman below me suddenly licks her dried lips, her eyes still looking up at me in fear. Fuck, I need to stop thinking. I grab the woman's head, forcing her lips to meet mine. I want a rough enough kiss to hurt, but the woman doesn't oblige.

I yank back and demand, "Harder.". The prisoner dumbly blinks and asks, "What?". I squeeze her head and repeat, "_Harder._". She looks confused, so I go back to kissing her. She kisses back harder, eventually biting on my bottom lip and pulling it away from my teeth. The prisoner bites down harder, drawing blood. She freezes when I moan at the action, but resumes when I tighten the hold I have on her sides. My eyes close and I force the woman to further the kiss, an uncomfortable wetness becoming known between my thighs.

I force myself not to think about it and continue to roughly kiss the woman beneath me, eventually invading her mouth with my tongue. The Khajiit gasps in shock and instinctively bites down, chomping on my tongue. I growl and moan in a mix of anger and pleasure, flipping us so the Khajiit is on top of me. I allow myself to really look at the Khajiit, the woman in question looking everywhere but me. Her pale skin is covered in a thin amount of stubble, a few scare mar her tiny tits, and her blue eyes are still flickering around the empty room. I decide it's time to do what I truly want, but now I have another dilemma. Do I want to be fucked first, or do I want to fuck the prisoner first? I decide to have the woman take care of my needs, then I'll take care of her. And, if I feel like it I'll have her see to my needs again.**  
><strong>

So, I push the Khajiit off of me, spread my legs, and shove her towards my cunt. She hesitantly crawls down a little, lowering her head to my opening. One awkward lick, then the woman freezes up. I snarl and shove her head down, growling, "You'd better start fulfilling your end of the deal, or else I swear I'll-". I don't even get to finish my sentence, then woman resuming what she was doing. After a few seconds, I realize she has no idea what to do. She's just lapping at my entrance, avoiding any other part of my cunt. Damn it, I forgot she's a virgin.

No matter, I'll teach her. I use my hands to guide her to where I want her, the fleshy nub right above where she's licking. I snarl, "Suck.". I can feel her cringe in disgust, but she's smart enough to do as I command. I sigh in content, bringing her hands up to my tits. I force her to grab onto my breast, and demand, "Rougher.". When she hesitates I all but scream, "**Rougher!**". She finally gets the hint, roughly gripping my tits. The stubs of her regrowing claws dig into my skin, and I feel her begin to nibble on my cunt. I squeeze her arms and once again demand, "Rougher.". She begins to scratch my tits, her fingers roughly pinching and twisting my nipples. She's all but chewing on the fleshy nub in her mouth, and she's sucking hard enough to cause me a minute amount of pain.

I absolutely love it. I move my hands to her head, grabbing onto her ears and twisting them. The prisoner whimpers, but keeps doing what we've agreed upon. It takes the Khajiit a little while, but eventually my cunt begins to spasm in pleasure. I let out a lewd moan, snapping my legs around the woman's head. She lets out a few muffled protest, and tries to get away. I only release her once my pleasurable waves of ecstasy have passed, and the first thing the woman does is take in a large gulp of air. I smirk as I look down at her face, the woman desperately trying to rid her mouth of the taste of my cunt. I simply lie there for a minute or so, enjoying the sight of the prisoner trying to clean her mouth. Eventually she gives up, slumping in defeat.

I see tears well up in her big blue eyes, the Khajiit already beginning to regret agreeing to my deal. Her weakness sparks a small amount of hate in me, and that hate instantly turns to arousal. The Khajiit is truly going to regret having sex with me when I tell her I'm going to fuck her, and rip away that thin membrane of skin society puts so much importance on. I reach out to the Khajiit, intent on flipping her onto her back. However, the woman flinches away from me and snarls, "You've gotten what you wanted, now give me my rewards.". I laugh and tell her, "Not yet, I still want to fuck you. Now, get on your back and spread your legs. Unless, you want your privileges revoked and the deal to be void.". Her eyes become impossibly wide and she growls, "You wouldn't.". I lean in, bringing my faces inches away from hers as I say, "Try me.". She glares, then hangs her head in defeat and does as I say. My smile grows a little more. This is going to be fun.


	8. Caught In The Act

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I close my eyes as Urzoga climbs on top of me, using her body to block my legs. She grasps my ankles, pushing my legs up until they're near my ears. I curve my spine so it doesn't hurt as much, but the position is still uncomfortable. I even let out a sound of discomfort in hopes the Orc above me releases me, but it's no surprise when she continues what she's doing. The mercenary leans down to kiss me, her teeth gleaming in the dim torchlight. I suck my lips in and yank my head to the side, shaking my head in disgust. I'll fuck this woman all night if I have to, but kissing is far more intimate and personal than fucking.

Urzoga managed to get a kiss in near the beginning, but that was because I was too shocked to stop her. However, the woman is persistent and keeps trying to lock her lips with mine. I make a noise deep in my throat, continuing to refuse the woman. It takes a while, but my warden eventually gives up and pulls back. She brings her rough hands up to my tits, pushing the two lumps together. It's almost a cruel joke. The first person to touch my breast is a woman who hates me, and she'll also be the first person I have sex with. Bitterness, self-loathing, and anger well up inside of me. I disgust myself. I just licked another woman's cunt to get some of my possessions back, and now I'm allowing her to fuck me like I'm a common whore.

If the people I cared about could see me now, then they wouldn't want to speak to me ever again. Suddenly, I feel something rub against my cunt. I snap my eyes shut, refusing to look at the woman. The Orc above me attempts to work a finger inside of me, but I'm far too tense and dry. She sighs, then shimmies down my body. I feel her tongue lap at my cunt, and occasionally snake its way into my tight passage. It's a horrible feeling, and tears of shame burn beneath my eyelids. Is this what I've become? Little more than a whore waiting to be fucked so she can get her payment?

I suppose so, since I'm simply sitting back and allowing Urzoga to do what she wants. I feel the woman pull back, hear her gather her spit, and hear her launch a glob of saliva at my cunt. I feel her disgusting spit hit me, and realize what she's doing. She isn't the slightest bit concerned if I enjoy this, she just wants me wet enough to fuck. More tears burn beneath my lids, but I refuse to let them fall. I refuse to show weakness. When Urzoga is pleased with her work, she once again moves to be on top of me. She pushes my legs a little harder, then trails one hand down to my entrance. She cruelly shoves her index finger inside of me, but my hymen stays intact. Thank the gods, maybe she'll be appeased with simply having one of her fingers inside of me. Alas, no such luck.

She happily forces her middle and ring finger inside of me. She doesn't even allow me to become accustom to her digits, she simply starts trying to force her little finger to join the rest of her fingers. I keep my eyelids shut, but hiss, "No, too much.". Urzoga freezes and growls, "Okay. I'll just tell the Jarl how unruly you are. That'll get you another lifetime, if not more.". I whimper and snarl, "Fine! Damn you.". I feel my muscles refusing to stretch as my warden attempts to shove a fourth finger inside of me, but eventually she manages to shove it in. All I can do is whimper and keep my eyes closed, desperately trying to be anywhere but here.

The only kindness is that it's not hurting as bad as I anticipated, and I don't even feel my hymen being 'broken'. Wasn't it suppose to hurt? Wasn't I suppose to feel _something_? That's what I've always been told, but it doesn't appear to be true. All I feel is Urzoga's four fingers uncomfortably buried inside of me, her thumb roughly flicking the fleshy nub above my entrance. The Orc begins to remove her fingers, then once again sheathes her digits in my flesh. It takes quite a few times, but eventually my muscles become accustomed to the four fingers. I sigh a little in relief, then freeze up when Urzoga brings her other hand up to my breast. She begins fiddling with the flesh, grasping it and clawing at it when it pleases her.

I allow it, but groan in pain when she latches on to my nipple. She twist the flesh and yanks on it, making sure to hurt me. I can't take it, I try to get away. I attempt to lower my legs, but they bump into Urzoga's shoulders. The woman growls and roughly forces my legs back, continuing to mercilessly finger me. The Orc growls, "Open your eyes.". I shake my head, and the fingers inside me stop. Urzoga is about to threaten me for the third time, so I go ahead and open my eyes. Liquid runs down my cheeks and my vision is blurry, but eventually I'm able to see. I'm greeted by a grinning Urzoga, the woman still moving her fingers.

She cockily asks me, "You like that?". I curl my lips and answer, "Fuck you.". The Orc's fist connects with the side of my face, causing me to see white spots. I blink and shake my head, wondering when this torture will end. Urzoga suddenly grabs my hand, bringing it up to her tit. She curls my hand around the flesh and demands, "Squeeze.". I do as she says, but ask, "When will you go?". The woman laughs and answers, "When I feel your cunt spasm in pleasure, now shut the fuck up.". I close my mouth, still forced to look at the Orc as her fingers scrape away at my walls. Can I fake whatever she's talking about? Probably not, but I can try. I think for a moment about what I'll do, then put my plan into action.

I contract the muscles of my cunt, rapidly thrust my hips like I'm told whores do, drop my hand, and whimper in the back of my throat. Urzoga instantly laughs and tells me, "What a slut!". She suddenly removes her fingers. I whimper is 'disappointment', knowing that if I was really in pleasure the sudden emptiness would upset me. My warden smacks my side, standing up. I hiss is pain as I move my legs, my hips going _pop _as they're forced back into place. I tightly close my legs and roll onto my side, using my arms to cover my tits. I briefly remember when I was younger how I sucked one of my friend's tits, and how filthy I'd felt afterward. That's nothing compared to how I feel now. I just prostituted myself to the woman I despise, and for a few measly items.

Suddenly, two strong arms yank my head up. Urzoga's lips smash against mine, and she pops open my mouth to force her tongue inside. I don't even bother fighting back. This woman has had her fingers shoved up my cunt, what's the worst she can do to my mouth? When Urzoga is done she pulls back, growling, "I _despise_ you. I _loath_ you. I hope you _die_.". I close my eyes, the woman slapping me and snarling, "_Look at me!_". I slowly crack open my eyes, the woman smirking at me and saying, "Slut.". She rises, begins dressing, and tells me, "Expect your items back shortly.". She leaves and I once again curl up on myself, tears slowly leaking from my eyes. Is this how low I've sunk? Disgusting.

* * *

><p>I'm awoken by my rusty gate being opened, but I don't bother moving. Someone clears their throat, and a masculine voice says, "Urzoga told me to give you a message.". I flip over, still hiding my nudity. The man looks awkward and shifts his feet as he says, "Urzoga claims you didn't do your job well enough. She says she'll be back tonight, and you'd better be ready.". I recognize the man as the one who pulled me from my cage, and the one who I can sense a bit of weakness in. He's done speaking, but still stands there and awkwardly looks at the ground. There's no way I'm fucking Urzoga again, and I need to find a way to get out of here. A sudden thought hits me, and I realize how I can. I slowly sit up, the look on the man's face a mix of concern and pleading.<p>

He obviously wants me to stay down, but I force myself up. I rise, and feel my legs buckle beneath me. I drop to one knee, sliding until my elbows touch the ground. The man is at my side in an instant, unsure what to do. I manage to look up at him, tears of pain rolling down my face. I beg the man, "Please, I need to see the Jarl. I beg of you, at least mention I want an audience with him. I can feel how my heart beating, and it's all wrong. Please.". The man looks uncomfortable, but tells me, "I'll see what I can do.". He leaves in an instant, but not before he helps me to the bed. I curl back up, shaking from the cold. I might have lied a little about my heart, but what does it matter? I need to get out of here. Fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Jarl Igmund POV:<strong>

The stench of the mine weighs on me, but I ignore it as I listen to the Khajiit before me. She was naked when I arrived, but I gave her my cloak. The thick fur hide does nothing to help the woman whose pelt has been shaved away, and bruises mar her chalky skin. As she speaks I notice the fear in her eyes, and how she keeps glancing around the room. The cell has been stripped bare, even though this is supposedly the best cell in the jail. Somehow, I don't think it was always like this. It's clear to me Urzoga has gone against my wishes, and treated the Khajiit badly. The woman in question is one of my biggest supporters, and a casual friend. She saved me from execution, and put me back into power. Suddenly, the woman's story takes a dark turn.

She was telling me how everything was removed from her cell, but now she's talking about what happened when Urzoga came into her cell. It's a well-known fact the prisoner is still a maiden, and it's rather easy to tell if her story is fake. I calmly ask her to reveal her passage to me, and she surprisingly and easily agrees. That cast doubt on her tale, but her stretched hymen tells the truth. I'm well-aware the woman values her maidenhead, and wouldn't have stretched it to help her own story. Stretching is the same as breaking in many citizen's eyes, and the Khajiit is no longer considered a maiden. The woman sits up and I ask, "Is there anything else?". When she shakes her head I ask, "What exactly do you want me to do?".

She manages to look me in the eyes, the blue disks blurry. She begs me, "Please, arrest her.". I feel my heart throb in emotional pain as I tell her, "I can't. You willingly spread your legs, and you aren't a child.". I feel her beginning to breathe heavily, so I console her by saying, "I can charge her on assault, mistreatment of prisoners, and not following orders. It won't be exactly what you want, but I might be able to get her assigned to a different section of the mine. Would you like that?".

She nods and begs me, "Please.". I reach out and pat her fur covered shoulder, telling her, "Okay, I'll put out a warrant for her arrest.". I hear footsteps coming towards the cell, and I tell her, "Actually, I don't think that'll be necessary.". The door opens, Urzoga walking in with a rope in one hand and a whip in the other. The Orc freezes when she sees me. I rise, making sure to bring every ounce of royalty into my bearing. I make sure to boom, "What do you have to say for yourself?!".

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

The whip and rope slip from my hands, panic filling my heart. I look at Prisoner Eight, the woman covering herself in a fur cloak. I quickly scan my mind, and say the one thing that could save my life, job, and freedom. "I want a trial.".


	9. Cases

The Jarl stands up, shaking his head as he says, "You're just going to make everything worse for yourself. Accept your punishment, the consequences of a trial will be worse.". I shake my head and say, "I demand a trial! I'm a damned citizen of Markrath, I paid my taxes, and this is my first offense! I want a trial!". The Khajiit turns to the Jarl and hisses, "Can she do that?". The Jarl sadly nods and explains, "She has all the right to demand a trial, and I'm honor-bound to give her one.". The look of fear on the Khajiit's face sends arousal rushing to my groin, but I can't do anything about it.

Igmund quickly calms the woman by saying, "Don't worry, she won't get away with this. She'll get found guilty, either by jury or ordeal.". He turns to me and snarls, "What trial do you want to do?". I easily tell him, "Trial by jury.". He groans, and at the confusion on the prisoner's face he explains, "I have to gather six unbiased men and six unbiased women. Since I'm trying Urzoga in your name, the jury can't have any Nords, Orcs, or Khajiits. It also can't have anyone who's ever personally met us, would have a bias for or against us, or anyone whose business or livelihood would be changed by the outcome of this trial.". Prisoner Eight swallows and squeaks, "How long will that take?". Igmund waves off her concerns and says, "A few hours, but it makes things harder all the same.".

The Khajiit nervously asks, "How long until the trial can start?". The man shrugs and says, "We can have it started tonight, depending on how many days she wants the trial to be.". He turns to me and questions, "If you want a jury trial, then how many days do you want to be tried? How many hours each?". I quickly say, "I want to be tried for four days, six hours each day.". The Jarl sighs, but nods and says, "In that case, you're going to be put into custody until tomorrow.". He addresses both of us when he says, "I'll escort both of you to the keep, and put you in separate and secured rooms.".

"Each of you shall be assigned a master of law, and you'll both agree on what happens depending on who wins the trial. Understand?". We both nod, the Jarl grabbing both of us by the arms and yanking us out of the cell. As he walks he says, "Urzoga, you'll be stripped of your weapons and armor.". He tells the Khajiit, "You'll be provided with a bath and new clothing. Both of you will be fed and taken care of before and during the trial. If either of you admits guilt or both of you wish to withdraw the case, then the entire thing will be dropped. Consider these rights when speaking to your master, and be sure to make a list of witnesses. This trial shall be open to the public. Understand all that?". We both nod, the man taking us into the keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

The master of law in front of me strokes his beard with a wrinkly hand, the grey hairs touching the top of his potbelly. His green robes stink of moths, and his bald head reflects the torchlight surrounding us. He keeps stroking as he asks in a raspy voice, "Do you have any witnesses you wish to collect? Keep in mind that you and that Orc women are already on the list.". I ignore his blurry eyes looking at me and tell him, "The man who spoke to the Jarl, the man who arrested me, and any citizen who knows me.". He nods his head, writing down something on a slip of paper. Damn, I wish I could read.

The master clicks his yellowed and old teeth, his cracked tongue licking his thin lips. I cough and ask him, "Should I be prepared for anything?". He nods and says, "You'll be questioned greatly. Be prepared to be questioned about your involvement with the Forsworn. I don't care if you helped them or not, tell everyone that you're innocent of that. Don't break down, my fellow master's been known to use that against my clients. Don't interact with anyone before or during the trial, don't show any expression, and make plans on what to do if you win the trial.". I swallow the lump in my throat and nervously ask, "Which one of you normally wins trials?". He waves off my concerns and tells me, "We're evenly matched, that's why the Jarl chose us. No bias or expected victor.".

I nod and asks, "Now, what exactly is the Jarl going to try Urzoga on?". The man shifts through a few papers, then answers, "Mistreatment of prisoners, abuse of power over the imprisoned, and violation of the Jarl's orders. Now, what do you want done with the Orc if she's found guilty? Besides the usual removal of office, fine, and imprisonment, is there anything else you want to be requested done to the woman?". I shake my head, and the man continues, "Are you aware of what happens if the Orc wins?". When I shake my head he nervously tells me, "Your imprisonment will be extended to two life sentences without parole, you shall no longer be given any privileges, and any further attempts at trying Urzoga shall be considered void of ground for trial.".

I feel my heart sink as I ask, "So, if I lose everything goes back to the way it was before?". He nods his head and tells me, "We best not lose. Now, I have another question. If we win this, the Jarl said he will allow you to be formally tried on your involvement with the Forsworn. _If _Urzoga is found guilty. And, even if we win the trial against Urzoga, we'd still have to win and prove you didn't help The Forsworn. It'll be hard to prove your innocence, but I think I could do it. Would you be interested in pursuing that, if you win this trial?". I'm nodding within a minute, a brief spark of hope filling my heart. The man chuckles, then says, "Alright then, let's get started on building up your case.".

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

The young woman in front of me shuffles through her papers, her frizzy auburn hair an almost solid mass around her head. Her green eyes flick up to mine and she asks, "Are you aware of what you're being charged for?". I shake my head and the woman continues, "Mistreatment of prisoners, abuse of power, and violation of the Jarl's orders. My fellow master tried to include statutory rape to the list, but I brought up the fact the Khajiit was tried as an adult in her Forsworn case.".

I splutter and ask, "How old is that woman?". The master shrugs and answers, "We couldn't find a record of birth, and the beast folk don't age well. She could be as young as fifteen or as old as twenty. It's not a large age gap, but it meant the difference between rape and consensual sex. Thankfully, the Jarl agreed the woman is too old to be a child. Now, onto more important things. Do you have any witnesses you wish to gather? Keep in mind that you and the Khajiit are already on the list.".

I nod and say, "My mercenaries, people who know me, and my distant kin in Dushnikh Yal.". The woman makes a _tsk _noise and says, "Okay, but I'm going to add a few witnesses of my own. Having your workers, family, and friends as our only defense might not be smart. Now, are you aware what will happen if we lose this trial?". When I shake my head she tells me, "You'll be removed from office, heavily fined, and imprisoned in Cidhna Mine.".

"And, the Khajiit shall be compensated a hundred thousand of your gold for pain and suffering, her sentence shall be reduced to thirty years, and she'll be granted the ability to be formally tried on her Forsworn accusations.". I sigh and say, "So, if she wins I lose?". She nods and I growl, "Then we better not lose.". My master chuckles and says, "That's the spirit, now let's start working on your case.".

She shuffles around some more papers and asks, "What are you pleading?". I growl, "Innocent.". She raises her hands in a defense gesture, then begins to scribble stuff down as she says, "We need to address each issue. How are you going to prove you didn't mistreat the prisoner?". I think about it, then tell her, "I had to punish her, but I didn't use unnecessary force on her. I shaved her, bathed her, and trimmed her claws for cleanliness. She's bruised and battered because of wounds she got while being subdued for arrest. If they bring up the heart attack, claim her had a weak heart to begin with and overexerted herself while I wasn't looking.".

My master grins and scribble down frantically, happily exclaiming, "Perfect. I'll make sure to add to it a little, make it seem like the woman is a terrible criminal who's nearly mad. Now, abuse of power. The woman claims you made her prostitute herself to you in order to get common supplies, ones that should be given to any prisoner.". I snort and explain, "Claim she came onto me, and seduced me. I was weak and gave into the temptation of flesh, but both of us were willing. However, I was forced to remove her privileges when she misbehaved. The two were completely unrelated, and the woman falsely linked the two.". The woman is laughing, shaking her head as she writes. She claps her hands and says, "Damn! You're good at this. If you ever decide you want a job as a master of law, I don't think it'd be that big of a stretch.".

She goes back to writing and asks, "Finally, the Jarl's orders.". I all but laugh as I tell her, "Say his orders were unclear to me, and I accept full responsibility for not serving him to the best of my abilities.". She nods as she writes, and tells me, "A bit of humility, the jury will eat it up!". She pulls back and says, "Okay, now let's get down to the real work.".

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

My master of law asks, "What should we say about Urzoga's mistreatment of you?". I swallow and tell him, "Show the jury the bruises that cover my body, the warts from the removal of my fur, and the rough taking of my maidenhead. I was a model prisoner, and Urzoga abused me at every turn she could. Draw a lot of attention to my heart attack, make the healer tell them of my wounds.". The master nods in approval, then asks, "What about her abuse of power?".

I easily answer, "Tell them of the night I fucked Urzoga. Of how she took away my things, and demanded that I have sex with her. Tell them that she continually threatened me through the whole thing.". He slowly finds his quill, writing things as he hums. Then, he asks me, "What about her ignoring the Jarl's orders?". I groan and answer, "Say she knew of his orders, and ignored them purely to hurt me.". He reclines in his chair, stroking his beard. He sighs and says, "Okay, that'll do. We have a pretty good case started, but we still need more. Not to mention, the trial is in a few hours. Now, let's get down to the real work.".


	10. The Trial

I shift uncomfortably in the hard seat beneath me, everyone's eyes trained on me. The trial has just started and Urzoga and I have to explain what happened, the masters will be listening carefully and deciding what to do. Both of our cases are already made, but what we say will decide what path the trial will take. The jury is sitting beside the Jarl's throne, the man in question leaning back in his seat. My master is seated at his table, Urzoga's master is in front of me, and the Orc herself is currently restrained. Apparently the court doesn't want her ripping my head off. However, when she's on the stand I'll be the one cuffed to my table.

Urzoga's master is currently waiting for the large crowd that's gathered to fall silent, half the city or more crammed into the room to hear the case. When the citizens are quite the woman clears her throat, turns to me, and quietly asks, "If you can, please recall all of the details from the moment your were arrested until a few hours ago.". I nod in compliance, then begin, "Urzoga strip-searched and body cavity searched me when I was first arrested, shaved my mane, bathed me, and put me in a specially modified prisoner's uniform. She provided me with a pathetic amount of horrible food, forced me to mine an absurd amount of silver, and punished me when I didn't do it in a ridiculous amount of time.". I swallow in nervousness, then keep talking.

"Then, Urzoga forced me to continue working with only an hour or two of sleep. She didn't supervise me, and I was unable to stay awake. When she found me asleep she kicked me until I awoke, and forced me to once again do the work of an entire mine of prisoners. I met the quota, but I was still harshly punished. Urzoga locked me in a dog's cage, one that I couldn't even move in.". I take a moment to moisten my throat, then tell everyone, "I couldn't take it. My heart rebelled, and a passing mercenary pulled me from the cage. At least, that's what he told me. I was unconscious when Urzoga arrived, but she woke me up with some potion you smell. Then, she proceeded to beat me and attempt to get me to rise. I begged her to stop, and I even told her I couldn't breathe. She snarled at me to get to work, and started kicking me. ".

"I woke up in the healer's room, and was told my heart had given out. I thought when I got back to the jail I would at least get to rest, but I was wrong. I got a new and improved cell, but that was it. Urzoga set up a fake execution, terrorized me throughout the night, and used one of my biggest fears, a dog, to terrify me.". Finally, I move onto the biggest part, "The Orc removed everything besides my bed from my cell, came inside in the middle of the night, and told me I could either fuck her and get my items back, or refuse and get punished.".

"I did as she said.". I look down at the floor in shame as I say, "I don't want to tell you exactly what we did, but I didn't enjoy it in the least. She ripped away my maidenhead, and later told me I didn't do a good enough job and wouldn't get my stuff back. Now we're here.". The masters are scribbling things down, the jury is whispering among themselves, and the crowd is still silent. After a few minutes, I'm dismissed. Once I'm chained to my table Urzoga is freed, taking the seat where I just was. She clears her throat, about to tell her side of the events, "I did proper inspection when she was admitted, and even washed her. I gave the prisoner the amount of required food, just like I did every other person in the mine. Her workload is deserving considering what she's done, and she made sure to drag her feet.".

"Punishment was required, or else she would've been encouraged to act bad. I gave her plenty of time to sleep, it's not my fault if she didn't take it. I made her fill her required quota, then punished her in a required way. She had a weak heart to begin with, I had no intention of letting her almost die. The fake execution and terrorizing were needed to reinstall fear. The removal of her items was due to her misbehaving, not because of any 'yearning' to have her. I'll freely admit I wanted to fuck the woman, and offered her a 'reward' if she did.".

"However, that 'reward' was just a few shivs. Shivs are currency in the prisons. It's not my fault the woman prostituted herself. Oblivion, it was cleared she wanted it. She almost always had her hand down her pants, and made increasingly lewd suggestions the longer she was jailed. If she expected freedom or a great reward, then that's not my fault. The woman is a whore who wants freedom, nothing more.". The crowd is jostling one another, the jury is whispering, and the masters are desperately writing things down. Finally, Urzoga is dismissed to her seat.

We all sit quietly for a few minutes, then I'm once again called to the stand. Urzoga's master paces in front of me, ready to question me. She easily asks, "What age are you?". I see no importance of the answer and tell her, "I'll see my twentieth winter in two months.". She stops pacing and asks, "Then you're an adult?". When I nod she keeps going by turning to the jury and stating, "This woman is an adult and can decide what to do with her body, therefore Urzoga did not abuse her position or power. This woman simply regrets sleeping with my client, and wishes to enact some small amount of revenge. She's a common harlot, and just wants some gold and a chance to escape punishment.". Everyone is silent, but the woman once again turns back to me.

She asks, "Did you ever disobey Urzoga?". I honestly don't remember and tell her, "All I remember is falling asleep, no other behavior.". The master nods and asks, "Do you know what the Jarl ordered Urzoga to do?". I shake my head, and I swear I can see Jarl Igmund tense up in his throne. Was I suppose to know what he ordered? Urzoga's master turns to the jury and states, "The criminal obviously doesn't wish to reveal her disobedience, but admits falling asleep was against her orders. She also states she has no idea what the Jarl's orders are, so she's not a good representative of if my client went against the Jarl's orders or not. These are all the questions and statements I have.". The woman sits down beside Urzoga, but then my master rises to question me.

He rubs his beard and asks, "What are the lasting marks and effects of the abuse you suffered at the hands of Urzoga?". I think for a moment, then answer, "My heart is forever weakened, I currently have welts all over my body, my bruises still haven't faded, and my maidenhead will forever be broken.". He nods and continues, "If Urzoga did not offer you a reward and punishment, would you have attempted to have sex with her?". I shake my head and the man continues, "Did Urzoga ever tell you what her orders were?". I once again shake my head and my master finishes, "That's all the questions I have.".

We both sit back down, the Jarl shifting through some papers. He clears his throat and announces, "Only two witnesses were found. My healer and a single citizen. The Khajiit has been questioned, and Urzoga has been deemed untrustworthy on the stand due to her being the one prosecuted. So, who shall be questioned first?". The healer steps forward, sitting down in the stand. Urzoga's master steps forward and asks, "Can you describe the injures on the criminal's body?". The healer easily answers, "Welts from improper shaving, bruises from beatings, an absence of hymen from penetration, and an extremely weakened heart from going into cardiac arrest.". She nods and asks, "How many of those are permanent?".

He thinks for a moment, then answers, "The heart and hymen, so two.". The master sits down, allowing mine to get up and asks, "Can you identify the effects of a weakened heart and broken hymen?". The healer sighs and rattles off, "A higher chance of another heart attack, a shortened lifespan, more complications when she's elderly, and the lack of hymen makes for easier penetration.". My master takes his seat, and the healer is dismissed. The masters begin writing down their cases, the healer leaving and the citizen taking his place. The Jarl clears his throat and announces, "For further reference, my orders were to treat the Khajiit like captured royalty.". I instantly freeze, rage building inside of me. I was suppose to be treated like royalty, not become Urzoga's whore!

But then my master goes to question the citizen, and I quickly listen. My master asks, "Do you know my client? What is your relation with her? What is she like? Can you tell us about her, and if she's trustworthy or not? Is her story believable?". I don't recognize the citizen, but she clears her throat and answers, "I know her, she's a good customer of mine, and she's absolutely fine. She seems trustworthy. She's never stolen anything, underpaid me, or tried to do anything to offend me. I'm not sure if her story is believable, but I don't see why she'd lie.".

"It's true she's imprisoned, but she isn't asking for freedom. She just wants someone else to guard her, and that seems like something someone who's abused would want.". My master thanks her and sits down, Urzoga's master stepping forward. The woman clears her throat and snarls, "Do you know Urzoga? Do you think she would abuse her power, prisoners, and ignore the Jarl's orders?". The citizen sighs and says, "I don't know her, but I've heard of her. The prisoners are always heard complaining about her, so I think she'd probably be a little rough on them. She isn't even a guard, so I guess she might abuse her power. I don't even know about the Jarl's orders.". The citizen is thanked, and leaves. Now, the Jarl stands up and clears his throat to say, "I have an announcement to make.".

"It's clear this case is a 'she said' and 'she said' kind of thing. I approved Urzoga's request of four days with six hours each, but that seems ridiculous. Due to the lack of witnesses, press for time, and the obvious evidence, I want the jury to make a decision tonight.". He turns to the men and women and asks, "Can you have it ready by tomorrow morning?". The people talk among themselves, then the leader answers, "Yes.". The Jarl nods and booms, "Take the jury to their deciding room, disband the citizens, have the witnesses protected, and take the defendant and accuser to their rooms after final statements. Now, who wants to make the first statement?".

Urzoga's master stands and says, "The Khajiit is a criminal, there's not enough evidence of abuse, and none of the Khajiit's injuries are final. She's an adult capable of making her choices, so she willingly decided to have sex with my client. The Jarl's orders weren't clear to Urzoga, so she unintentionally went against them. Therefore, my client is not guilty of abuse of prisoners, power, or ignoring the Jarl's orders.". My master rebuttals, "The Khajiit is a criminal, but she's severely hurt and some of her injuries are permanent. She would not have had sex with Urzoga under normal circumstances. Finally, the Jarl's orders were clear. Therefore, Urzoga is guilty of the charges.". The Jarl stands and says, "Alright, dismiss.". I'm hustled out of the room, but I manage to catch a glimpse of Urzoga as I'm pushed out of the room. I don't like the look on her face. It speaks of revenge.


	11. One Last Proposition

**Urzoga POV:**

I can't bring myself to eat my food, nervously pacing around the room. My life depends on six men and six women, and it doesn't look good for me. I just continue pacing for hours on end, get tired, take a nap, wake up, and repeat. Finally, my master of law knocks on my door and says, "Come on, we have to go hear what they think.". I follow her back to the throne room, everything set up like it was for the trial. I look over at the Khajiit that's accusing me, a rage and arousal filling me. She should have kept her fat mouth shut, or I should have slit her throat and been done with it. The head of the jury clears her throat and says, "We the jury, after careful deliberation, find the defendant guilty on one of the charges presented against her.".

"Urzoga the Orc is guilty of abuse of prisoners, but we find her innocent of the two other charges. The prosecutor's claims of abuse of power are without ground, and the Jarl's orders were unclear. We believe a fine of five thousand gold to the prosecutor will suffice for pain and suffering. We recommend a temporary one month removal of office, but we leave it to the Jarl to decide.". Jarl Igmund stands, sighs, and booms, "I respect that the jury has made their decision, but I feel the need to adjust the punishment. I can not have a woman of questionable morals working in my jail, and move to remove her from office. The rest of the sentence stays the same. Dismiss.".

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

It takes me a second to realize what's happening. I didn't win, but I won in a way. Urzoga isn't going to be imprisoned, but she's fired and has to pay me money. Do I still get to be tried on my Forsworn case? As if reading my thoughts, my master smirks and says, "Guilty of one thing is good enough, and the Jarl himself made the punishment harsher. He'll let you get tried.". I can't help smiling as I'm led away, but then I see the Orc glaring at me. Urzoga looks far from happy, and her master has to yank her away.

My master of law begins leading me away faster and tells me, "The trial of The Forsworn incident will start tomorrow, so you'll be under guard at the keep tonight.". I absently nod, being led back to my room. I barley remember being fed, given a change or clothes, and climbing into bed. Now I'm just looking up at the ceiling. I hear footsteps by my door, but I don't worry about it. I have guards outside my room, so not a soul alive can get in. I close my eyes, forcing myself to go to sleep for tomorrow. I have a big day in the morning, and I can't be tired. I'm just dozing off when I hear my door open, but I'm too tired to realize it. All I can do is fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

The bitch in front of me is sleeping, nuzzling her head into her pillows as she softly snores. Her thin fur is stubble at best, but I think I might be able to grab onto it later. I slowly reach out, gently removing the blankets from the woman. I paid her guards to keep their yaps shut about what's happening in here, but I still need to be quick. Who knows if they'll actually keep their words or not. The bitch currently asleep ruined my life, and I plan on returning the favor. And, I have no plans of staying and allowing the Jarl to carry out justice. I'm going to fuck the Khajiit one last time, then run back to Orsinium as fast as I can.

I might have to disappear into The Wrothgarian Mountains for a while, but it'll be worth it. I slowly undress, taking my knife in my hand. I roll the woman onto her back, leaning down and whispering, "Wake up, you sleeping piece of lard.". The woman slowly wakes up, blinking and looking around. She sees me and opens her mouth to scream, but I slap my hand over her face and growl, "Scream and I'll slit your throat, now speak. _Normally._". I take my hand off her mouth and the woman growls, "Leave! I'm not your charge, and you can't proposition me again! If you so much as lay a finger on me against my will, I'll scream rape and wake the whole keep.". I laugh and tell her, "I actually _am _here to proposition you.".

I hold my knife up to her throat and chuckle before saying, "Fuck me or die.". The Khajiit whispers, "You wouldn't dare.". I shrug, raise my knife, and stop when the woman begins to shake her head and say, "NO!". She swallows and says, "No. Please, just leave. I swear I won't press charges.". I lean in and let out a laugh worthy of an insane murderer, then snarl, "Never. I'm going to fuck you, but it's your choice if you're alive or dead. Now, either pull down your underpants or show me your neck.". The woman simply lies there, her eyes wide as she desperately looks for another way out of this situation.

I sigh and bring my knife down in an arch, but stop when the woman quickly moves to do something. She takes her underpants off, put doesn't do anything else. I shake my head and tell her, "Pathetic. Take off your shirt, and let's start fucking.". She shakes her head, but my knife rising in the air makes her reconsider. I throw her clothes to the side, both of us naked as the days we were born. I make sure to keep a strong grip on my knife, always ready to strike. I smirk and press myself against her, already sucking and lapping at her neck. I snarl in her ear, "I _HATE _you. You're nothing more than a filthy criminal Khajiit, barely worthy to lick mud off of my boots.". I hear the woman whimper, and look up to see tears streaming down her face as she asks, "_Why_?".

I smile and answer, "Because I have no intention of allowing justice to be carried out. I'm going to flee in the morning, never to be seen again. I'm not sure where I'll go, but nobody will ever find me. I'll get away with all the horrible things I did to you, and there's nothing you can do about it. However, I won't be able to fuck anyone for a while, so I'm going to fuck you until you can't even remember your own name. Then, on those long winter nights when all I can do is slip my hand into my pants, I can think of you as I fuck my own fingers.". The woman has pushed her head to the side and says, "Disgusting.".

I laugh and say, "Alright, enough talking. Time to put your mouth to better use.". I flip us around and position us in the right way, always aware of the knife in my hand. I'm sitting on the bed with my legs spread wide, the Khajiit lying down with her face in my cunt. I place the tip of the dagger to the back of her skull and command, "Lick.". She's reluctant to do so, but is too terrified to openly rebel. As she licks I allow myself to sigh in pleasure, touching my own breast as I slightly move in pleasure. I'm usually not a vocal lover, but I've decided I should be since this is probably going to be the last fuck I'll get in quite a while. I slowly play with my own tit, telling the Khajiit what to lick and suck. She isn't amazing, but she's decent enough.

I bring my hand away from my tit and begin massaging the back of her skull, the tip of my dagger moving to the back of her neck. I wrap my legs around her shoulders, my feet coming together on her back. I tell the licking woman, "You have a damned fine tongue, it's hard to believe you were a maid when I met you. Were you truly? Or did you simply use your mouth and hands, but leave your cunt untouched?". The woman is too busy to answer, but I swear I feel her lick a little harder. I stroke her pathetic mane and encourage her, "Lick faster or I swear I'll snap your neck.". She quickly sucks on the nub above my entrance, her wet tears occasionally hitting my skin. It takes her a long while, but eventually I sigh and let out a slight moan as my cunt spasms in pleasure.

The woman goes to pull back, but I knock her on the head and snarl, "Keep going!". She continues where she lefts off, my sighs and groans getting slightly louder and my twisting becoming more prominent. My cunt spasms again and the woman tries to pull away, but another knock tells her to go for a third time. I quickly reach my peak, the woman getting the hint and not stopping. My noises are now loud as can be, and I'm all but thrashing as the woman works on me. Fuck! I didn't think it would be this great! However, now I'm struggling to reach my crescendo of pleasure. I'm shaking, pounding one of my fist into the bed, and becoming extremely vocal with my pleasure.

I raise my legs off the Khajiit's shoulder, straining and watching sweat begin to roll down my knees. Damn it! Why can't I reach it?! I feel tendons in my neck harden as I throw my head back, snarling and moaning in a mix of pleasure and agony. I'm practically yanking on my tit, hoping to add some more pleasure and end this torture. It doesn't help. I'm practically crying in agony, but I still can't help thrashing in pleasure. I've never gone this long before without a break, and my cunt seems to want to quit. I refuse, the Khajiit still lapping away.

I curl my toes, pound my fist into the bed, tighten my thighs, thrash my head, let out a noise that's nearly a scream, yank on my tit, and do _anything _I can think of to help me reach my crescendo of pleasure. _Finally! _My tired cunt spasms in pleasure, my muscles sore. I cry out in relief, all but bucking and thrashing around on the bed. Sweat is covering my body, and I go as limp as a noodle as I bask in my afterglow of four consecutive crescendos of ecstasy. I yank the Khajiit up beside me, my knife still in my hand. I mockingly stroke her and tell her, "Damn. That's the best sex I've had in a long while. You should prostitute yourself, you'd make a fortune.". The woman is crying, her face wet with a mix of tears and her own sweat. She rubs her jaw, her cheeks swelling. It's clear her face is going to pain her for a while. Oh well.

I lean over and kiss the woman, my knife pressed against her chest. I rise, smack the woman's ass as I walk past her, and put on my armor. As I dress I tell her, "I'm sorry I couldn't fuck you, time restrictions and all.". The woman snarls, "Bitch.". I freeze, turn back to her, and say, "You know what, I think I have time after all.". In three quick steps, I'm hovering over the naked woman. I rip open her legs, my knife at her throat keeping her silent. I roughly slobber on my hand and her entrance, shoving three fingers into her stretched passage. She screams as I force my other two fingers into her, but I ignore it and keep going. It takes some doing, but eventually my entire fist is in her.

I laugh and roughly twist and push my fist in her cunt, roughly fucking her. Is this considered rape? Probably, but I truly don't care. I feel the woman tear around my fist, her screaming and crying getting on my nerves. I yank my fist out of her, smack her face with my hand (smearing her own cunt blood on her face), and growl "Whore.". I wipe my hand on her short pelt, flip around, and storm out. The woman is a screaming and crying mess behind me. Broken like I've always wanted to see, a true prisoner worthy to be in my jail. She would have been an amazing fuck, especially after she truly learned to use her tongue. A pity I couldn't have kept her in the mine. A true pity.


	12. Whore

**Jarl Igmund POV:**

I charge through the keep, my guards already sweeping the place. I slam open every door, rip through everything in my path, and watch for the sign of grey skin. I almost tackle my smith to the ground, mistaking him for Urzoga. The Orc himself quickly disappears, smart enough to realize everyone is on the lookout for an Orc. It's a female Orc they're looking for, but it still might not be smart to be seen right now. The keep is in disarray, every soul alive looking for the woman who seems to have escaped justice. However, it became clear after a few days the woman isn't hiding in Understone Keep.

Now we've been at this for a month. I've sent men to scour the city and riders to search The Reach, but my hopes aren't high. I drink a bottle of beer, then go to the Khajiit's room. I open the door, quickly stepping inside. The woman is curled up on the bed, and I make my way over to her. Her sleeping wear is torn, and her bed sheets are splattered in blood. I sit down beside her, reaching out to rub her back. After a few moments, I ask, "Do you want to talk about it?". We aren't close friends, but I can imagine what she's going through. Well, I actually can't. She was abused by a woman who had complete power over her, and then raped when she was finally free. However, the Khajiit says, "No.". I let it drop. Pushing her would make it worse. Wouldn't it? I don't have the slightest clue.

I pat her on the shoulder, and notice the cuffs on her hands. I reach over, begin to remove them, and ask, "Why are you chained?". She shrugs and says, "The guards keep chaining me, so I can't 'escape'.". I rub her side and tell her, "I'm certain we've almost got her, my men are almost in the homeland of the Orcs. She can't hide forever.". When my friend doesn't say anything I tell her, "I have a surprise for you.". She sighs and ask, "What?". I toss her chains to the side and announce, "You're free. I don't give a damned about the case. Go to my healer, get an exam, and then I'll give you everything back. It'll be like this never happened.".

We both know that's a lie. So much has happened, and I can't do enough. I castrated the two guards who were watching over her, but only after one admitted to being paid off by the Orc. I executed Urzoga's guards, who admitted to releasing the Orc for the promise of power. Now I have two guards hanging in my dungeons, their cocks fed to the rats. The men originally fought my logic, but ceased their begging when I stated, 'By letting Urzoga go you aided her in raping the Khajiit, and therefore should be held responsible. None of you stuck your cock in the victim, but you may as well have raped her.'. I thought their punishment might make my friend happier, but she hasn't moved from her bed in a month.

I can practically see her losing weight, and her muscles have all but fled her. The woman slowly sits up, shaking her head as she says, "No. This changes everything. She ruined me. She took everything I ever cared about.". I already know one of the answers, but I ask, "What did she take?". The Khajiit manages to shakily stand, relying on the wall for support as she answers, "My virtue, good name, dignity, faith in humanity, self-respect, and ability to trust. I'm nothing. The singers use to sing to me, the mighty Dovahkiin. The woman who saved the world twice, destroyed an ancient vampire coven, and killed the traitor Ulfric Stormcloak.".

"The same woman who made the tremendous dragon named Paarthurnax pay for his crimes, swore never to use her thu'um again, and destroyed The Dark Brotherhood.". I swear I see tears in her eyes as she says, "The bards now sing of the horrible Dovahkiin. The woman who helped the Forsworn, couldn't survive in the mine, and got what she deserved.". I reach out to comfort her and tell her, "That's not what they say-". She pulls back and snarls, "Have you heard the songs they're coming up with?!". I open my mouth to say something, but before I can she's telling me, "_The Orc and The Forsworn! The Warden and the Weakling! The Blind Ogre and the Khajiit!_". I fall silent, unaware what to say._  
><em>

I swallow nervously and ask, "What do you want me to do?". The woman struggles to pull herself away from the wall as she says, "Let me go. Let me take my life back into my own hands.". I stand and tell her, "Get an examination, and I'll allow it.". The woman is instantly wobbling towards the door, and I quickly go and use my shoulder to support her. I walk her to my healer, the woman constantly tugging on my arm and encouraging me to go faster. She's walking like a stereotypical drunk, almost crashing into everything that comes near her. Finally, we reach the healer and I can let her go. I give the man orders to report to me, then sit down to wait outside. I can't help sighing.

* * *

><p>The healer looks terrified when he reports to me, the Khajiit in another room. I clear my throat and ask, "Your report?". He gulps and says, "She's underweight, but that's about it. Besides, one other problem.". I snarl when he doesn't elaborate, and the man quickly squeaks before saying, "The Black Lion Disease! She has The Black Lion Disease! Urzoga must have had it and not known!". I freeze and whisper, "How far?". He wrings his hands as he says, "Warts are already on the inside of her mouth. Eventually, those will go away. Then, a rash will appear all over her mouth. After that goes away, another rash will appear all over her body. These will all be painless, and all will eventually fade. Finally, the disease will kill her.".<p>

"This will all take ten to thirty years, but there's no stopping it. Don't be fooled by her skin, there will be times when it looks as if she isn't diseased at all. It just means the disease is asleep inside her, waiting. The last year or so of her life are going to be torment, the final rash the one that becomes unbearable.". I have no words, simply sitting there like a mute. When I gather my words I ask, "What should I do?". The healer pulls on his collar and answers, "Don't tell her, there's nothing you can do. And, fucking is the only way to get the disease. Allow her to be free, she won't find someone willing to lick her cunt or touch her. Just let her live her life in ignorance, she'll know soon enough.". I nod and stand. I know what I have to do.

* * *

><p>I walk the Khajiit to the door, the woman's only possession her plain robes. Urzoga's last act before fleeing was to do something with the woman's belongings, and we can't find them no matter how we try. When we're at the door the woman says, "Goodbye.". I open my mother to say something, to say <em>anything. <em>But the woman is already gone, rushing down the steps. Where will she go? What will she do? I don't have the fainest idea, and I'm not sure I want to know. I turn around and walk back to my throne. I have a city to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Urzoga POV:<strong>

I drink another ale, the Orcs around me singing and dancing. I'm in some obscure little village back in my home province, the mountain town almost wiped off the map. I'm well past drunk, but my coin purse isn't near empty. This place is too tiny to have anything or real work, and they've been forced to remove almost every tradition of our culture. They don't even have a proper chieftain, but I'm not complaining in the least. The village needed a smith desperately, and I have _just _enough experience that I'm good enough for a job. I've been making nails, horseshoes, and crude weapons. It's not much, but now I'm rich. My appearance had to change greatly, but one haircut later and I'm unrecognizable. I might be paranoid, but it's better safe than sorry.

I finish my drink, stand, and make my way back to my small home. It wasn't cheap, but it's better than staying at the inn. When I'm inside I collapse in bed, reflecting on my life like I do almost every night. I lost my job, but now I'm richer than I ever could have imagined. I can't return to Skyrim for a while, but the rest of the world is open to me. And, best of all, I got to ruin the Khajiit's life. Yeah, I'm more than pleased with my life. I consider fucking my own hand as I remember the woman, but I'm too tired to. I yawn, close my eyes, and drift into the wonderful thoughtlessness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dovahkiin POV:<strong>

I slowly walk along the bleak grey streets of Markarth, a cold sheet of rain falling down on me. I shiver and make my way down one of the side streets, the slum area of the city. I collapse against one of the walls of the ally, shaking as I slowly slide down. I swallow, my throat screaming in protest. I'm not sure how long it's been since I've had something to eat, but it's been far too long. On the bright side, I have all the water I want. It's probably not clean, but what else can I do? I fall onto my side, crawling over to a puddle to drink. I feel disgusted with myself, I'm lapping at a puddle like a common cat. But I can't go back to the keep, not after everything that's happened. And I'm not going back to the mine, that's for sure.

I want to leave the city, but I don't have the coin to pay for a carriage. I could always try on my own, but I'm unarmed, unarmored, and the weakest I've ever been. I may as well face it, my journey is at its end. I'm lapping at my puddle when a shoe crashes down in front of me, splattering me with water. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side, already expecting a kick. I've only been on the streets for a few weeks, and I already know what to expect when someone better off than me runs across me. However, the boot doesn't deliver a swift kick or splash me with more water. I slowly look up, Hamal standing over me. The woman is the head priestess at The Temple of Dibella. I helped her organization once, but that was a long time ago.

The woman is awkwardly looking around everywhere, she's fidgeting, and her hood is drawn over her head. She kneels down beside me, and I force myself up into a sitting position. Hamal clears her throat and whispers, "I'm aware of what you did to Urzoga.". I feel a thousand conflicting emotions running through me, but force myself to stay calm as I ask, "What did I do?". The Nord sighs and answers, "You prostituted yourself to her.". I feel rage build up inside me, but before I can the woman does something nobody has ever done before. She shoves a chunk of moist bread into my hands.

Without asking I begin to tear into the meal, the woman in front of me saying, "I know the bread isn't much, but I have more food at my room in the inn. Beer to, and some dry clothes if you want them.". I've slowed down eating the bread, aware of what the woman wants. She wants me to whore myself out to her for food, beer, and a change of clothes. I'm about to say no, but the woman adds, "I'll let you stay the night, so you don't get wet. I'll even pay you a little gold. After we're done, of course.". I swallow a bite of bread, looking down at the ground. I'm not a prostitute. As if reading my mind the woman says, "Or you could stay out here. In the cold, with only a single piece of bread to fill your stomach.". The woman holds out her hand, an obvious invitation. I already know what choice I'm making.

* * *

><p>Hamal drags me into her room at the inn, making sure her face is hidden. She slams the door behind her, locks it, and instantly begins relieving herself of her robes. I follow her lead, shedding my simple robe. I'm a soaking wet mess, but the woman throws me a towel and says, "You have a few minutes.". She begins digging around in her chest. I examine the dingy inn room, The Silver-Blood Inn went downhill while I was in jail. I don't have to wonder why the woman would want to fuck me here, her priesthood would be renounced if she was found in the company of a lady of the night.<p>

I towel off as much as I can, my pelt my last redeeming feature. I've lost weight and muscle, so my body isn't a pleasant sight to look out. It causes me to wonder why Hamal would want me, but I don't have to wonder long. It only makes sense she would want me, I'm the only 'prostitute' in Markarth and I'm certain Urzoga bragged about fucking me to someone. I'm just toweled off when I feel someone open my legs, and Hamal puts something on me. I look down and see a fake cock attached to my cunt, the glass object dyed purple. I'm about to say something, but Hamal's actions cut me off. She walks over to the bed, crawls onto all fours, and says, "Come on, get to work.". I suppose my payment comes later, so I go ahead and go what I have to.

I walk up behind her, spread the woman's legs, and line my fake cock up with her cunt. I'm inside of her in one quick thrust of my hips, the woman below my sighing in pleasure. Damn she was wet. I roll my head back so I'm looking up at the ceiling, my hips beginning to pound in and out of the priestess below me. I'm certain another me in another time would have laughed her ass off at this sight, a priestess paying a female prostitute to fuck her in some cheap inn room. That woman died when she was thrown into Cidhna Mine, and this new woman has taken her place.

This new woman leaves a foul taste in my mouth, I know she would be the kind of person I use to hate. My thoughts are interrupted by Hamal pulling away from me, turning around, and taking my fake cock off of me. I guess she's done with me. That was surprisingly quick, but I was allowing my thoughts to wander and I'm not complaining. Hamal gives me some beer and bread, finding me some clothes to wear. Finally, she gives me my pay. One hundred gold. I pocket it and go to leave, but the woman stops me and says, "I promised you a place to stay tonight. Come on, hold me until the morning and I'll give you another hundred gold.". I sigh and do as she says, wrapping the other woman in my arms. As we drift into sleep I wonder where my life will lead from here. Where do I want it to lead? I don't know.

* * *

><p>I moan and writhe beneath Muiri, begging like she likes, "Please!". The smirking Breton above me halts her movements, and I whine in fake disappointment. Muir cockily ask, "What do you want?". I whimper, run my hands along her naked shoulders, and beg, "Harder, <em>please<em>!". Muiri moans in arousal and begins pounding into me even faster, the fake cock she's wearing piercing my cunt. I got that fake cock a week ago, and it's already paying off. I allow my customer to pound into me for a few minutes, then give a fake wail of pleasure. I pretend to thrash and buck in pleasure, trapping the woman's waist between my legs.

I'll never understand Muiri. She pays for me, but never wants me to fuck her. She'll pound into my all night, but refuses to let me touch her. Oh well, I get paid either way. Muiri slowly pulls out of me, enjoying my whimpers of fake pleasure. My client curls up beside me, already promising fifty extra gold if I stay the night. I don't see why not, extra gold is always good. As I lie there I reflect on my life. I've finally become what Urzoga called me so many times before. A literal whore. I've been lucky to only get female clients, and the pay has been decent enough. If I save right, one day I'll be able to afford my own house in the city. Then, I can start fucking people in my own bed. Until then I'll just have to sleep with my clients, or buy a room at the inn.

I feel my own juices and sweat drying on my cunt, but I couldn't care less. What brought me to this? Not more than three months ago I was a blushing maid, proud of my power and virtue. Now I spread my legs for fifty gold. I feel sick and disgusted just thinking about myself, and how low I've sunk. I've fucked anyone who can afford me, or who has a room and a hot meal. Everyone's brushed off my claims of being raped by Urzoga as stories. I mean, what whore wouldn't fuck a wealthy warden? The Jarl won't even look at me when we're forced into one another's presence. I could afford a carriage to leave, but where would I go?

'The Whore Dovahkiin' is the talk of Skyrim, and I've even had a few customers from other towns and cities. An innkeeper from Whiterun, a merchant from Riverwood, and a warrior from Riften. But I couldn't care less, they're just more customers. I feel tears prick behind my eyes, but I force them down. Whores can't have emotions, or else this job gets a thousand times harder. I'm a filthy whore now, I have to accept that. All of my hopes and dreams are gone, and I'll have to get over that. I need to numb myself to the world, so it can't bite back. Muiri snuggles closer to me and I sigh. I close my eyes. I need to sleep. I don't know what the morning holds. If I'm lucky it'll be another customer. If I'm unlucky it'll be another freezing day on the streets. I've never been lucky.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>So we come to another end. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I want to thank every single person who ever read andor reviewed this. It's wonderful to see others enjoying my stories, and know that my words aren't just getting lost in the vast sea of words that makes up the world. However, we've once again reached the point where I need another story. I have four really good ideas I like, but feel free to tell me your own.**

**Female Khajiit Dragonborn/Potema. Suspense and angst. This one will focus of what could have happened it the Dragonborn had been just a little slower, and gotten her throat slit. This one will involve magical and mental enslavement, necrophilia, BDSM, and nercormany. This will focus of Potema attempting to return to her former glory, with the undead Khajiit at her side. Any ending will be fucked up, but it could be 'good' or 'bad' on your perspective.**

**Female Khajiit Dragonborn/Elenwen. Suspense and romance (of the screwed up kind). Another sequel, but this time to _Disgusting. _This one will focus on Lydia's life without her thane, Delphine still attempting to 'help' the Dragonborn, the raising of the twins, the growing slave trade in the embassy, and Elenwen securing her slave. The ending is currently in the air.**

**Rigel Strong-Arm/Female Khajiit Dragonborn. A (screwed up) romance and adventure. This story is going to focus on a truly 'evil' Dragonborn. It'll just be like the Dragonborn got sick of being unappreciated in the holds, and decided crime was a better way to go. She decides to work below Rigel Strong-Arm (the leader of Pinewatch), and the story will go on from there. It'll involve a lot of murder, theft, and major crimes. This will be a romance, but more of a two villains falling in love. It'll have a happy ending.**

**Mjoll the Lioness or Lydia/Female Khajiit Dragonborn. Romance and adventure. A story following the Dragonborn's rise to power, with Mjoll/Lydia by her side. In this one the Khajiit will be a 'hero'. Destroying the Dark Brotherhood, refusing to join the Thieves Guild, and helping people. Ending in the air.**


End file.
